No Longer Living in the Shadow
by xxStarFirexx
Summary: Hannah Taylor is a survivor of the plane crash. She is saved from being crushed under a piece of the plane by Charlie and they remain close after that. But she is outcasted by many others, so she finds comfort in Sawyer. NEW CHAP BIG PLOT TWIST! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I have decided to combine chapters 1, 2, and 3 since they're all relating to the first episode, Pilot 1. They're all exactly the same as before, just all in once big chapter. From now on, each chapter will be long and for many, based on an actual episode. Alright, so here goes…lol.

"Wake up Hannah, just wake up! Oh my god, this is not happening!" A young looking girl screamed as she was trapped underneath a piece of the plane she had been on. She closed and then opened her eyes, but it just would not go away. She heard people scream around her as someone got caught in the plane's engine, and she called for help.

_"Elizabeth, five minutes and you're on!" A girl known as Elizabeth Taylor nodded. She was a famous singer, and was performing live in Australia in just five minutes. _

_"I can sing too ya know…" a girl sitting by Elizabeth mumbled and she pushed her waist length chocolate brown hair out of her eyes. _

_"Oh, lighten up sis; you'll have your chance." Elizabeth smiled warmly and the girl, Hannah, gave her sister a fake smile. She stuck her tongue out though, a very immature thing to do for an eighteen-year-old, as her sister walked on stage and cheers could be heard a mile away. _

"Hey! You okay?" Hannah was snapped out of her thoughts as someone nearby lifted the small piece of the plane that had fallen on top of her off her body and lifted her up and smiled at her.

"Thanks…" she whispered as she looked into the face of the one who had saved her. He looked quite familiar, but she had no time to consider who he might be as a crash was heard and he grabbed her arm and ran away from the plane. Her eyes widened when she looked back and saw a large part of the plane fall off and land just where she was standing a minute ago. She collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily, and the other sat down next to her, as they were now a safe distance from where the plane had crashed.

"That was so scary." She said in a low voice and the man who had saved her patted her on the back to reassure her. Hannah smiled as she looked up at him again and she gasped. "You – you're Charlie, from the band Drive Shaft aren't you?"

Charlie let a wide grin spread across his face, "Yeah. How did you know though, you're American aren't you?"

Hannah nodded, "Yes but my sister is Elizabeth Taylor so I have been all over the world and have listened to just about everyone. You guys were one of my top five though."

Charlie nodded, "Right so…that's why you were in Australia then?"

"Yes, my sister was on tour and her next concert was in California." Suddenly she grew quite, "She was on the plane too…and my mother…"

"I'm sorry." This was all that Charlie could manage and they sat there for quite some time, not saying much as the sun set on the island and as many people were rescued as could be.

_"Hurry up or we'll miss our flight!" Hannah's mom screamed as Hannah closed her suitcase and sighed._

_"Oh, can't we just stay a few more days? It's so beautiful here…" Hannah's mom shook her head._

_"No, no and no! Your sister is on tour; doesn't that mean anything to you?" Hannah didn't answer that and just lifted her bag and followed her family out the door of their hotel room. _

_They had finally gotten onto the plane, when Hannah had realized that she was sitting in coach, but yet her sister and mother were in first class. She listened to her CD player throughout most of the flight, until a voice was heard over the intercom telling them to stay calm and the plane began to get bumpy. She gasped when the oxygen masks came down and wondered if the man who had been sitting in front of her but left for the bathroom was okay. She held her oxygen mask to her nose and breath a sigh of relief as the man in front of her (Charlie), returned to his seat. _

_Hannah screamed as she turned to look behind her and saw that the whole back of the plane had flown off and she clutched onto her purse, digging her nails into it from being nervous. No thoughts ran through her mind as the front of the plane separated from them too; she just closed her eyes and before she knew it, they had crashed and her seat belt snapped. She was thrown out the front of the plane, and something fell on top of her._

It was beginning to get dark and Hannah and Charlie both look up as a man calls out to them.

"Hey, you two over there! I need help with the fire; if it isn't big enough no one will see it."

Charlie nods and stands up, Hannah following uncertainly. "Right, I'm Charlie by the way and this is…" Charlie says as he throws a nearby log of wood into the fire.

Hannah looked suspiciously over at the man who had called them over and wished that Charlie had introduced her instead of her having to do it. She then realized that she had not even told Charlie her name yet, so she sighs and talks in a low voice, not quite trusting the other. "I'm Hannah." was all she said and threw a few pieces of wood into the fire.

The three continue without speaking for a while until all the wood is in the fire and then sit down on the sand. "I am Sayid, in case you wanted to know." Charlie smiles slightly to be polite and Hannah just continues to stare at the sand, as if something would just come out from it and rescue her right then and there. Suddenly, there is a deep rumble and a roaring noise is heard; even Hannah is brought to attention as everyone begins to stand up and gather near to the jungle.

"That was weird right?" Charlie says, but gets no response as most are too alarmed to speak. The trees begin to shake and some even snap in half.

"Did anybody see that?" A blonde haired lady asked and many answers of "yeah" and similar responses were heard. The noise then gets louder and sounds as if it was closer and many more come rushing over to where many were already gathered.

"Terrific" Charlie mumbled sarcastically, and Hannah just stares blankly into the jungle.

_Hannah was sitting in her sister's dressing room listening to Z100 on the computer. She knew her sister didn't like her to use her laptop but seriously, how long could they expect her to live without her New York radio stations? Hannah rolls her eyes as Elizabeth walks in, screaming at someone through the phone._

_"I told you, I already have a photo shoot scheduled for tomorrow, is that so hard to remember? No I don't want to reschedule, I'm busy enough as it is so why don't you just tell them that – HEY! Don't you hang up on me, I can have you fired I –" Hannah winced as her sister screamed and threw her phone on the floor. She attempted to run out the door, but was stopped._

_"Hannah, what may I ask, are you doing in my room?" Elizabeth says angrily, though lucky for Hannah did not notice the music in the background. _

_"I ummm…" Hannah began but did not know what to say, so she just gave her sister her best puppy face and ran out of the room._

"Hannah? Hey, Hannah?" Hannah blinks as she sees Charlie's hand waving in front of her face and she snaps out of her trance.

"Yeah?" She questions.

"Nothing. You were just…standing there."

Hannah grins, "Right, sorry." She looks back towards the jungle and shivers as thoughts of what may be lurking inside race through her mind.

"Well, it's getting late, we should rest, though I don't think I'll be getting much sleep with whatever that is lurking around." Charlie says, pointing towards the jungle and Hannah nods.

"I **know **I won't be sleeping tonight with thoughts of that…thing in my mind." Hannah says. "Hey, if you wouldn't mind, would you stay up with me so we can just talk? You know, to get the monster thing off our minds." She manages a smile and looks up hopefully at Charlie and he nods.

"Alright, sure. Anything for one of my fans." Charlie grins and laughs and the two find a comfortable spot to sit down away from the others and by one of the fires. Although Hannah had mentioned talking, they sat in silence for a while, which seemed to happen often when with Hannah, until Charlie spoke.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, you weren't sitting with your family were you?"

Hannah shook her head, "No. Apparently, there were only two first class seats available, so I got stuck in coach. As horrible as it may sound though, I'm so grateful now that I wasn't the one in first class…God you must think I'm awful…"

Charlie shook his head, "Nah, I can't blame you. I would have thought the same thing probably…." He watches the fire for a minute, and then decides to change the subject. "So…where are you from anyway?"

"Originally, I'm from New Jersey, but since my sister was almost always on tour, I've been all over the world. You know, if we ever get off this island, I will probably move to Australia, I like it the most out of everywhere I have been, even if the plane service isn't that good." Hannah grins slightly and yawns.

"Yeah, I agree." Charlie begins to get a bit fidgety and toys with something in his pocket. He was about to make an excuse to get up, but Hannah lies down on her back and stares at the sky, smiling at Charlie.

"You know, you can see the stars really well from here. I know this might sound strange but it's really nice to just lay here and look at the stars. I mean, with all the traveling to different places, and my sister's busy schedule, I never have time to just relax."

Charlie watches her curiously but then lays down himself and looks up at the sky. He turns to look at Hannah to say something to her, but she had apparently fallen asleep and Charlie smiles at her. He pushes her long brown hair out of her face and he drapes his navy blue hooded sweatshirt over her as she shivers from the cold. He sighs and takes out a small package from his pocket. Stuffing some of it into his mouth now that no one could see, Charlie shakes his head at himself and stays watching the stars Hannah had been so fascinated with until he fell asleep.

The sun began to rise on the beach and Charlie awoke. He had not gotten much sleep the night before, as whatever had been making noises that night had continued for what seemed like forever. He yawned and sat up, grinning as he looked to his side to see that Hannah was still asleep. He thought about weather or not to wake her up and decided he should incase anything important happened. He tapped her on the shoulder and shook her arm slightly to get her up and she slowly opened her eyes.

"G'morning, what time is it?" Hannah asked, yawning at sitting up.

"Dunno…breakfast time?" Charlie grinned and Hannah laughed, then standing up, not realizing she was still wearing Charlie's jacket.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Hannah questioned, pointing at a group of people sitting in a circle on the beach.

Charlie shrugs, "Let's go find out." Hannah nods and they head off to join the small group.

When they get there, a man is heard saying "Whatever it was, it wasn't natural."

Assuming they were talking about the monster, and not really wishing to hear more about that thing, Charlie sits down and decides to change the subject, "Does anyone have any sun block?" he asks and is handed some by a girl not much older than Hannah. They all continue to talk, Hannah staying silent, until another (Jack) comes up to them all.

"I'm gonna go out and look for the cockpit. See if we can find a transceiver to send out a distress signal to help the rescue team. You're gonna need to keep an eye on the wounded." Jack says.

Charlie stands up and looks towards Jack, "I'll come with. I wanna help."

Jack shakes his head, "I don't need any more help."

"No, its cool, I don't really feel like standing still, so…" Charlie begins and Jack sighs and nods slightly.

"Excellent" Jack says sarcastically. Hannah raises an eyebrow. Wherever they were going, she was not going to be left all alone on the island.

"If Charlie's going, I'm coming too." Jack takes a deep breath and places a hand on his head.

"Listen, I really don't need any more people slowing me down. Besides, you're too young."

That was the one thing Hannah could not tolerate, being told she was too young. "Excuse me? You don't even know me, so you're not one to be judging now are you? Besides, I'm eighteen, I can handle myself, I'm not a baby." Hannah looks at Jack sternly and he sighs, turning around.

"Fine, but don't expect us to stop for you."

"I never said I did." Hannah smiles triumphantly and Charlie watches her curiously; she had not seemed to be much of a talker before, she seemed more the quiet type at first.

_It was late at night and Hannah, at the time thirteen years old, heard a scream and awoke. Sitting up in her bed and looking around nervously, Hannah slowly got up, curious to see what was going on._

_"I got it! I got it! I got the recording contract!" Elizabeth screamed again and Hannah winced; it had sounded like someone was screaming bloody murder!_

_"Oh honey, that's great!" Hannah heard her mother say as she hugged her sister. It seemed like she was being ignored at the time, and she didn't like being ignored in the least bit. Angrily she walked up to the two and stared them down._

_"What's with all the screaming?" Hannah asked, looking quizzically at her mother._

_"Hannah, why are you awake? It's nearly midnight, you should be sleeping."_

_"I WAS sleeping until Elizabeth here started screaming like she just saw a dead body." Hannah glares at her sister; why did she ALWAYS steal the limelight. And what was this business about a recording contract? She had a way better voice than her sister, and everyone knew it. If singing was involved, she should have been the first to know._

_"It's okay mom. Brit, I got a recording contract, I was screaming from excitement. I know I didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to get all worked up. I sent a demo to the studio and they sent me a letter asking me to be in Los Angeles in two days since they loved the CD so much!" Hannah rolled her eyes and her mouth dropped in shock. What the hell was going on here? Why wasn't SHE the one who was getting a contract, and why did her sister always have to call her by an abbreviation of her middle name, Hannah was just fine. _

_"Wait a minute, why the hell didn't anyone tell me anything? If anyone should be singing in Los Angeles, it's me!" Hannah glared at her mother and her sister did the same to Hannah. _

_"Hannah, you need to understand, you're too young to manage Hollywood."_

_"Oh really? Just look at the Olsen twins, Hilary Duff, and practically half of the celebrities today! I deserve this more than she does! She hasn't worked for anything and I've been taking voice lessons since I could speak and have been the lead in every single school play since Kindergarten! And what has she done no answer? That's exactly right; she's done nothing, absolutely nothing to deserve this! This is so unfair!"_

_"Look Hannah, I already said no, you're not going to Hollywood and that's final!"_

_"WHAT? I can't even GO? You have got to be kidding me!"_

_"Hannah Brittany Taylor! Do not speak to me in that tone of voice. You are going to stay here with your father, and I've already made up my mind, you're much too young for that kind of hectic life."_

"Hey, you coming or what?" Charlie tapped Hannah on the shoulder and waved his hand in front of her face. "You seemed all hyped up about going before, and now you're just standing here, what's with the mood swings?"

"I'm NOT having mood swings, okay Charlie." Hannah rolled her eyes, "And yeah, I'm coming." Charlie's eyes widened, but he just shrugged and followed behind Hannah.

Before long, Hannah, Charlie, Kate, and Jack had all walked a fair distance without talking even once, and were now in a grassy area. Hannah was walking next to Charlie, still neither of them talking until Kate dropped behind and smiled at Charlie.

"Can I ask you something?" she questioned Charlie, and Hannah raised her eyebrows, keeping a close eye on Kate.

"Me? I'll be thrilled. I've been waiting." Charlie answered, Hannah turning her gaze to her, now slightly annoyed.

"Have we ever met, anywhere?" Kate tilts her head to the side slightly and now both hers and Hannah's eyes were on Charlie.

"No. That would be unlikely. I look familiar though, right?"

Kate nods, "Yeah."

"I think I know." Charlie grins and begins to sing. "You all everybody. You all everybody. You know, Driveshaft, the band."

"You were in Driveshaft?"

"I AM in Driveshaft. Look, the ring. Second tour of Finland."

Jack turns around and Kate grins at him. "You ever heard of Driveshaft?" Charlie begins to sing again, but Jack just shakes his head.

"We gotta keep moving." Jack walks ahead of the others and Kate looks back towards Charlie.

"You were good."

"They are still good. They're in the middle of a comeback, right Charlie." Hannah gives Kate a fake smile, speaking for the first time in a while, and blushes as Charlie gives her a big goofy-looking grin.

"Yeah. We're still together. We just took a little break." Kate nods and, sensing the potential tension between her and Hannah, walks faster, going ahead of the two and catching up with Jack.

After that no one said much once more until the weather changed from bright and sunny to pouring rain. "Guys, is this normal? Kinda day turning into night, you know… End of the world type weather just… guys?" Charlie questions as Kate and Jack just continue to walk forward, not saying anything. He then looks towards Hannah and she just shrugs, biting her lip as she notices that the rain has made her shirt see through. It was a white, almost sheer to begin with, tube top with silk for sleeves that were too long for trekking through the jungle. She quickly grabbed the edges of Charlie's jacket and closed it over her top with her hands, just then realizing that she was indeed still wearing his jacket.

"Oh, uhm…sorry. I didn't know I was wearing your jacket. I assume you want it back?" Hannah looks over at Charlie, but he shakes his head.

"Nah, it's okay, you need it more than I do."

Hannah tilts her head, "But aren't you cold too?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine…As long as you're warm so am I." Hannah blushed again from him and smiled, though looking up and gasping as they stop short in front of the wrecked part of the plane. They stare at it, all exhausted and wondering what to do next.

"Well, let's do this." Jack says as they make their way to the bottom of the wreck, proceeding to climb.

"Let's get this transceiver thing, or whatever you call it, and get out." Nodding, they continue upwards, Jack in the lead, followed by Kate, Hannah, and Charlie in that order. Jack reaches the cockpit first, banging a fire extinguisher against the door. It opens, and the body of one of the pilot's flies out, hitting Hannah's arm and making her slip and barely missing Charlie. Hannah screams and looses grip on the plane, falling quickly after the body. Acting quickly, Charlie grabbed her waist with his right arm, clinging to one of the seats with his left, ignoring Kate and Jack's conversation, barely noticing them entering the cockpit.

Hannah gasps and breaths heavily, clearly terrified and exhausted. Charlie looks over at her sympathetically and smiles. "Are you feeling okay?"

Hannah shakes her head slightly, but smiles slightly anyway. "I'm feeling better now." Hannah turns her head slightly, her breathing now lighter as the fact that Charlie was still holding her came into her realization. She smiled wide as her whole body felt warm, a nice change from the freezing cold she was feeling before.

"That's good." Charlie replies, grinning, and he helped Hannah into a sitting position. "Hey, you wouldn't mind if I got up for a minute would you?" Hannah shook her head, though slightly disappointed he had removed his hand from her waist.

"No, I'm okay now…thanks." Charlie nodded and got up, grabbing onto the edges of the seats, wincing at the sight of the decaying bodies in them as he made his way to the plane bathroom.

Kate appears from inside the cockpit a few minutes later and though Hannah did not particularly like her, she was comforted to see someone there other that corpses. "Charlie?" she heard Kate ask and Charlie came out from the bathroom behind her, making her jump. "What were you doing in the bathroom?"

"What?" Charlie answered her with another question, giving her a confused look. Suddenly the whole plane begins to shake and the thing from the night before is heard, along with another scream from Hannah as she just barely grips onto one of the seats, her feet dangling in the air a brief moment before she was able to pull herself up and make her way over to where the others were.

Piling into the cockpit, the four look nervously out the clouded window as the sound gets closer. They could hear footsteps and the sound was louder than ever now, and shadowy figure passing just above them. Suddenly, the half-conscious pilot is lifted into the air and out the window, blood splattering on the neighboring window.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie yelled, the plane shaking more violently now, Jack quickly grabbing the transceiver as they all rush out. They all began to run, as whatever had attacked the pilot was now following them, none looking behind until Charlie falls, tripping on a tree root. Hearing Charlie scream, Hannah runs back, slightly ahead of Jack and bends down, pulling on Charlie's leg.

"It won't budge!" She yells.

"Hannah go!" she shook her head but Charlie wouldn't take no for an answer. As Jack approached, he looked angrily over at Hannah and sighed, "Hannah, get the hell out of here! Whatever is out there, it's gonna get you. GO!" He screams and pushes her forward. Hannah stands up, a few tears forming in her eyes, and Jack came to the two, pushing Hannah out of the way.

"Go, I'll help Charlie, just go!" Hannah takes one last glance back at Charlie and ran, still crying slightly. Running into Kate and falling to the ground, Kate barely notices, calling out for Jack.

Looking angrily at Kate for not even bothering to help her up, Hannah pushes herself onto her feet and glares. "He can't hear you; he's back there somewhere helping Charlie." Kate was about to say something when Charlie came running up, also knocking into Kate.

"Where's Jack?" she asked angrily. "Did you see him, where is he!" now a more frantic tone in her voice, Kate questions Charlie.

"I don't know, he helped me up, we got separated, I don't know where he is. That thing it-"

"We have to go back for him" Kate interrupts.

"Go back? There? Kate, there's a certain gargantuan quality about this thing."

"Then don't come." Kate heads off, Charlie reluctantly follows and Hannah follows Charlie, running up to him, hugging him tightly.

"Charlie, thank god you're alive!" Charlie smiles and hugs her back, putting an arm around her shoulders afterwards. Coming up to where Jack is, Kate runs over to him, Charlie picking up a pilot's pin from the ground, seeing the reflection of a body in the water.

"What the-?" Hannah asks."

"It's the pilot." Jack responds, Kate chiming in.

"Did you see it?"

"No. It was right behind me, but I dove into the bushes"

"Guys," Charlie asks, looking up, the others following his gaze, "How does something like that happen?" He was referring to the body of the pilot up in a tree, covered in bloody and ripped to pieces. Jack's eyes widened, Kate gasped, and Hannah wanted to say something but all that came out was a whimper. Charlie held her close and she turned around, hiding her face in his chest away from the horrible sight of the destroyed pilot.

So there you go, chapters 1 to 3 all combined. Tell me what you think in your REVIEW wink, nudge, hint hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on LOST**

"**Guys," Charlie asks, looking up, the others following his gaze, "How does something like that happen?" He was referring to the body of the pilot up in a tree, covered in bloody and ripped to pieces. Jack's eyes widened, Kate gasped, and Hannah wanted to say something but all that came out was a whimper. Charlie held her close and she turned around, hiding her face in his chest away from the horrible sight of the destroyed pilot.**

Jack, Kate, Charlie, and Hannah walk back through the jungle, Jack's eyes focused on the transceiver. "Anything" Charlie asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

Jack groans, "You keep asking me if there's anything."

"Pardon me for appearing desperate, but before the pilot was ripped from the cockpit, he did say that no one was gonna find us. So unless we get that transceiver working… So, is there anything?"

"No."

"Okay."

Kate looks over at Charlie curiously then, "What were you doing…in the bathroom."

"Thought you could tell. I was getting sick. Puking. My one tangible contribution to the trek." Charlie says sarcastically, apparently annoyed that he could not help more than her had.

"No, I'm glad you can Charlie." Kate smiles at Charlie, a little too friendly of a smile as Hannah thought and she glared in the other girl's direction.

"Every trek needs a coward." Charlie sighs and Hannah places a hand on his shoulder.

"Charlie, you're not a coward. If it wasn't for you I could have died out there. You caught me…" realization now dawned on her that it was true; if it wasn't for Charlie, she may not be here right now. "Thank you." Charlie grinned as he looked at Hannah and nodded.

"Right then, no big." Hannah shakes her head, smiling to herself and continues walking, raising an eyebrow as for the first time, Kate glares back at her. It seemed to Hannah that the way back to the beach was much quicker than the way to the cockpit, though it was of course the same distance. The four were just less anxious she assumed, though she did not know why as whatever had killed the pilot was still out there.

The reached the beach fairly soon; it seemed to be midday. Though when they got there, they could see things were not going smoothly for the others. Sawyer and Sayid seemed to be fighting for some reason and the four rushed over, Hannah grabbing Sawyer's arm and pulling him away from the other.

He was struggling as she watched another man pull Sayid away, and still screaming nonsensical words at Sayid so she decided to try and comfort him. She pulled Sawyer's face down by tugging on his arm and whispered in his ear, "Look, I don't know what's going on or why you two are fighting, but if it makes you feel any better, I don't trust him either. I haven't since the first day and I don't intend on changing my mind." Sawyer raises his eyebrows, nodding to Hannah and lifted his head back up to glare at Sayid as he cursed him off in Arabic.

"What's going on?" Jack asked angrily, and the man holding on to Sayid (Michael) was the first to answer.

"Look, my kid found these in the jungle." He said, holding up a pair on handcuffs that his son Walt had found earlier that day.

It was then Sawyer decided to speak up again, "And this guy was sitting in the back row of business class, the whole flight. Never got up! Hands folded underneath a blanket." He said, pointing to Sayid.

"Oh!" Sayid glares at Sawyer.

"And for some reason, just pointing out, the guy sitting next to him didn't make it!"

"Thank you so much for observing my behavior!" Sayid shouted back.

"You don't think I saw them pull you out of line before we boarded-" Sayid launches himself at Sawyer again. "Come on, bring it!" Sawyer yells, and Hannah gripped his arm tighter, pulling him further away from Sayid.

"Stop!" Kate yelled all then looking towards her. Sayid threw up his hands in anger, Sawyer still watching him menacingly. "We found the transceiver, but it's not working."

"Can anybody help?" Hannah speaks aloud this time, and tilts her head to the side slightly.

"Yes. I might be able to." Sayid says.

"Oh great! Perfect! Let's trust this guy!" Sawyer says disbelieving, and looks at Hannah curiously.

"I never said I would…" she mumbled, turning then to Hurley who had decided to speak up.

"Hey! We're all in this together, man. Let's treat each other with a little respect."

"Shut up Lardo." Sawyer seemed to growl and Hannah's eyes widen, still not releasing Sawyer's arm as she did not know what he could be capable of.

"Hey, give it a break." Jack says, chiming in for the first time in a while.

"Whatever you say, Doc. You're the hero." Sawyer rolls his eyes and Hannah let's go of his arm and watches curiously as he storms off. When he is out of hearing distance, Kate looks towards Sayid and hands him the transceiver.

"Can you fix it?" She asks him.

"I need some time." He responds and Kate nods, watching Jack as he walks off after some lady had come up to him. The group then seems to break up and Charlie, who had been staring at Hannah the whole time she was holding on to Sawyer, walks off in a huff and finds a secluded spot. Taking his stash out of his jean pocket, he opens the bag and pours some of it into his mouth.

"Charlie?" Hannah asks, walking cautiously towards him, as she had noticed the seemingly bad vibes he had been sending her before.

"What do you want?" He asks angrily, shoving his stash back into his pocket before she could see.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay is all. You seemed pretty mad back there."

"Why would you care? Why don't you just go spend some quality time with your boyfriend Sawyer?"

Hannah watches Charlie curiously and sits down next to him. "What are you talking about? I was just trying to stop him from killing Sayid. Besides, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Charlie responds, a strange tone in his voice.

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me." Hannah says, looking Charlie straight in the eyes until he turns the other way. "Fine. Don't tell me." She gets up and proceeds back to the beach. "If you change your mind, I'll be by the ocean." She stands there for a few minutes until she is sure Charlie won't talk to her and then heads back.

Arriving at the beach, she spots the same blonde haired girl who had given Charlie sun block the day before sitting down crying and arguing with a guy. Walking over, Hannah smiles and sits down next to the girl.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Just fine. Boone here is being an ass, but that's no news." The girl rolled her eyes and turned to Hannah. "Shannon. You?"

"I'm Hannah. It's nice to meet you." Hannah grins and Shannon looks over to where Kate and Sayid were talking, then turning back around to face her brother.

"I'm going with them. On the hike."

"Oh yeah?" her brother asks sarcastically.

"Yep. I'm going." She responds, getting up.

"No you're not, Shannon." He says, grabbing her arm. She slaps him and turns to Hannah.

"You're going right?" Hannah nods and shrugs her shoulders.

"I was thinking about it. Yeah, sure." She grins and Shannon looks at Boone triumphantly.

"See, she's going. And she went with the doctor before. And she's younger than me. I can go." Nodding to Hannah to follow, Shannon runs over to Kate and Sayid. Hannah gives Boone a curious look and follows Shannon, Boone close behind.

"I'd like to come with you." Shannon said to Kate.

"Me too." Hannah added, giving Kate a similar look to the one Shannon always seemed to have on.

"She's not going, she doesn't know-" Boone starts, catching up with the two.

"The hell I'm not!" Shannon yells, the two arguing back and forth once again. "I'm coming with you." She says to a stunned looking Kate and Sayid.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea-" Kate beings.

"What are you, two years older than me? Please." Looking to the direction of the now approaching Charlie, "You're going aren't you?"

"Yeah, are you?" He asked, just noticing Hannah.

"Yep."

"Yep, I'm definitely going." Charlie smiles at Shannon and gives Hannah a strange look. He seemed to still be jealous because of Hannah holding onto Sawyer's arm so long; he still couldn't grasp the concept that she was just trying to stop anyone from getting hurt. Because of that, he was trying his best to hit on Shannon in a most obvious way.

"Look, everybody can come. But we're leaving now." Kate says, getting impatient. Sawyer then notices that the group is leaving and runs up to them, smirking at Kate. "You decided to join us." She says, no trust whatsoever in her voice.

"I'm a complex guy, sweetheart." He responds and falls to the back of the group. Charlie, getting even more annoyed now that Hannah was walking next to Sawyer, walks a little faster to walk alongside Shannon. He smiles at her and smirks at Hannah as she gave him a confused look.

Hannah rolled her eyes. What was she supposed to do, walk all alone? It's not like Charlie had made any effort to talk to her or walk with her, so what did he care? Besides, he didn't own her, they had only met two days ago. So Hannah just went along with whatever it was Charlie was doing and decided to ignore him too for the time being.

It seemed for sometime to be the same though on this trek as the last with no one really saying much until they reached a steep mountain and begin to climb. Charlie proceeded to hold Shannon's hand up the mountain to help her, though Shannon did not seem to thing much of it, while Boone glared at Charlie.

"Oh, isn't this just one big love fest." Hannah says supposedly to herself. Charlie was ignoring her, Boone and Shannon seemed to hate each other, herself and Kate were not the greatest of friends to say the least, and Sayid and Sawyer still seemed to look like they would kill each other any second.

"Yep, everyone's just so goddamn friendly on this hell hole island." Hannah is snapped out of her thoughts as Sawyer appears next to her. "Need a hand?" Hannah grins and nods; at least someone was talking to her. She let Sawyer take her hand and help her climb the mountain until everyone reached the top.

They then begin another tedious trek through the jungle until Sawyer pauses. "Okay, wide open space. You should check the radio, see if we're good."

"We're not gonna have any reception here." Sayid says, keeping a close eye on Sawyer.

"Just try it."

"I don't want to waste the batteries."

"I'm not asking you to keep it on all day."

"We're still blocked by the mountain."

"Just check the damn radio!"

"If I just check, we might not have any juice left-" The two looked as if they were about to go at it again when a loud roaring-type noise was heard nearby. They all stand around for a while, trying to figure out what it was.

"What the hell is that?" Boone asked.

"Something's coming." Hannah responded, looking nervous.

"It's coming towards us, I think." Charlie added, glancing only quickly in Hannah's direction.

"I shouldn't have come on this tr-" Shannon screams as whatever was hunting them comes closer. Everyone breaks and runs except for Sawyer. Charlie falls behind and Hannah, although still slightly annoyed with him, looks around frantically for him.

"Charlie!" Hannah yells and runs back until she is back where Sawyer is standing and his presses a hand hard on her should, prohibiting her from any movement. "What are you doing?"

"Don't move." He says, a glint in his eyes as he pulls out a gun and fires 10 shots at an approaching polar bear. The bear falls and everyone else turns back.

"Think that's what killed the pilot?" Boone asked and Kate looked at Charlie suspiciously, wondering how Boone knew about the pilot.

"No. No that's a tiny, teeny version compared to that." Charlie answers, staring at the bear.

"Guys, this isn't just a bear. It's a polar bear." Kate answers, also staring at the bear in awe.

"Wait a minute, polar bears don't usually live in the jungle." Shannon adds some "wisdom" to the conversation.

"Spot on." Charlie rolls his eyes, now seeming to become annoyed with Shannon.

"Where did that come from?" Kate asks Sawyer.

"Probably Bear Village. How the hell do I know?"

"Not the bear, the gun."

"I got it off one of the bodies."

"One of the bodies?" Hannah asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, one of the bodies."

"People don't carry guns on the planes." Shannon adds.

"They do if they're U.S Marshals, sweet cheeks. There was one on the plane. I saw a guy lying there with an ankle holster, so I took the gun. Thought it might come in handy. Guess what! I just shot a bear!"

"So why do you think he's a Marshall?" Hannah asked, also wondering why there was a man with a gun on the plane.

"Because of the clip-on badge. Took that too, thought it was cool." Sawyer says, holding out the badge for Hannah to see. She takes it from him, watching as the sun reflects off of it so as she could try and block out the oncoming argument.

"I know who you are. You're the prisoner!" Sayid begins, "You found the gun on him, the U.S. Marshal. Yes, I believe you did. You knew where it was because you were the one he was bringing back to the States. Those handcuffs were on you, that's how you knew there was a gun."  
"That's all-" Sawyer begins but was not allowed to finish.

"That's who you are you son of a bitch."

"You're as suspicious as me as I am of you."

"You're the prisoner."

"Fine! I'm the criminal. You're the terrorist. We can all play a part!" He looks towards Hannah and places a hand on her shoulder making her look up. "Who do you want to be?" Hannah was about to respond when Kate grabs the gun out of Sawyer's back pocket and points it at him.

"Anyone know how to use a gun?" Kate asks, studying everyone.

"I think you just pull the trigger." Charlie says, glaring at Sawyer whose hand was still conveniently placed on Hannah's shoulder.

"I want to take it apart." Kate says, looking at Charlie suspiciously.

"Oh." He says, somewhat sadly.

"There's a button on the grip. Push that and it will eject the magazine." Kate does as Sayid says and the magazine drops to the ground. She hands the magazine to Sayid and the gun to Sawyer. Kate then turns away and Hannah glances over at Charlie, who had seemed to be giving her the evil eye for the past 10 minutes.

That was it, she had had enough. She didn't care if she was in front of five other people either, she was going to speak up. "Alright, I give, what's your problem Charlie? What did I do to get you so pissed? And don't say you're not because you've been giving me that same look all day! So what is it Charlie, what the hell did I ever do to you?" Hannah yells at him, causing everyone to turn around and look at her which made her even more anxious.

Charlie looked shocked. He didn't know she had it in her to be so argumentative. He proceeded to give her another glare but then decided against it. What exactly did she do? Really, it was just his fault for being so jealous. Besides, if anything, it was Sawyer's fault for being such a pig. And anyway, why did he even care? He just shook his head and looked at the ground. "Sorry…" he mumbled and Hannah smiled.

"That's better." Grinning, Hannah figured a full explanation could wait for later, this would do for now. At least he realized he was wrong. As they all continue up the mountain now that the bear was taken care of, Hannah walked towards the back of the group, Charlie falling in step with her. "Hey." She smiled, "I see you're not ignoring me any more."

"Yeah…I…never mind." Charlie looks up, pretending her was looking for something.

"Charlie, would you please just tell me what is going on? I accept your apology, but I still don't know why you were mad at me in the first place. If you don't tell me I don't think I can trust you anymore, you've been acting mental all day."

Charlie sighs, he really didn't want to say anything. "Look, I just don't want to talk about it."

Hannah nods, "Okay. I see how it is. That's fine, just fine." She looks up at Charlie and shakes her head, falling silent now as they continues further up the mountain until Sayid slowed down.

"Oh, now's a good time to check the radio. Not before, but now." Sawyer says sarcastically.

"We're up higher." Sayid explains.

"Yes, we are." The transceiver emits static.

"Bar. Hey! We got a bar!" Sayid says enthusiastically and everyone come rushing over. "Mayday, Mayday!" Sayid yells, but the transceiver emits a feedback sound.

"What is that?" Kate asks, looking over to Sayid.

"Feedback."

"Feedback from what? What would do that?"

"I don't know!"

"I'll tell you what would do that. This guy not fixing the radio. The thing doesn't even work." Sawyer adds, getting annoyed.

"No. No, no, no. It's not broken. We can't transmit because something else is already transmitting." Sayid explains.

"Transmitting from where?" Charlie asks.

"Can we listen to it?" Kate questions Sayid. Sayid plays around with some buttons on the transceiver and a voice can be heard.

_"-tendre ici."_

"That's French! The French are coming! I've never been so happy to hear the French!" Charlie yells excitedly and Hannah holds in a laugh.

"What is she saying?" Kate asks, "Does anyone speak French?"

"She does," Boone says, pointing to Shannon, "She spent a year in Paris."

"What are you talking about? That was drinking, not studying!"

"Oh no, that batteries are dying!" Sayid says in anguish as Boone and Shannon continue to argue.

"Hold on." Hannah says, drawing attention to herself again, "I can speak French too. I took in for four years in high school. I must remember something."

Sayid nods, "Here, take the transceiver, quick!"

"Does anyone know what the hell is going one?" Sawyer asks and Hannah holds up her hand to silence him.

Hannah listens closely and nods, "She's saying 'Please. Please help me. Please come get me. I'm alone now. I'm on the island alone. Please, someone come. The others, they're dead. It killed them. It killed them all.' And that's all there is."

"That was good." Charlie says and smiles, Hannah nodding to him.

"Sixteen years. And five months, that's the count." Sayid says, the others giving him curious looks. "The iterations... It's a distress call. A plea for help, a mayday. If the count is right … It's been playing over and over for sixteen years." He explains after getting no response.

"Someone else was stranded here?" Boone asks curiously.

"Maybe someone came for them." Hannah suggested optimistically.

"If someone came, why does it still play?" Sawyer looks at the others and none say anything until Charlie finally speaks up.

"Guys. Where are we?"

**Tada. End of Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. I know it was probably kind of boring as it was very similar to the episode, but trust me, it will get more interesting soon, so keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on LOST**

**Hannah listens closely and nods, "She's saying 'Please. Please help me. Please come get me. I'm alone now. I'm on the island alone. Please, someone come. The others, they're dead. It killed them. It killed them all.' And that's all there is."**

**"That was good." Charlie says and smiles, Hannah nodding to him.**

**"Sixteen years. And five months, that's the count." Sayid says, the others giving him curious looks. "The iterations... It's a distress call. A plea for help, a mayday. If the count is right … It's been playing over and over for sixteen years." He explains after getting no response.**

**"Someone else was stranded here?" Boone asks curiously.**

**"Maybe someone came for them." Hannah suggested optimistically.**

**"If someone came, why does it still play?" Sawyer looks at the others and none say anything until Charlie finally speaks up.**

**"Guys. Where are we?"**

The group continues to walks, now walking through an open clearing, and everyone is getting restless. "It's getting dark. We should make camp." Sayid suggests, getting a strange look from Shannon.

"What? Here?"

"Yes, here." Sayid throws his small backpack on the ground, looking at the others, "Well?" He questions them. Hannah shrugs and sits down, placing her chin in the palms of her hands.

"You know what, fine." Sawyer says, getting annoyed and he sits down "So we're stuck in the middle of damn nowhere. How 'bout we talk about that other thing. You know the transmission Abdul picked up on his little radio? The French chick that said they're all dead. The transmission's been on a loop for…how long was it?" he asks, looking towards Kate and then Hannah.

"Sixteen years." Charlie basically growls at Sawyer and gives him a look to kill until he turned away.

"Right, let's talk about that."

Hannah shakes her head. "What are we supposed to tell the others?"

"No one's going to tell them anything. To relay what we heard without fully understanding it would cause a panic. If we tell them what we know, we take away their hope. And hope is a very dangerous thing to lose."

"So we lie." Kate says, not asks, and Sayid nods silently.

_"What's up sis?" Elizabeth asked Hannah, now sixteen as she sat on her bed writing something._

_"Ever heard of knocking? You should try it sometime, comes in handy." She flashes her sister a fake smile and looks back down at her notebook._

_Shaking it off, Elizabeth walks over to the side of Hannah's bed and sits down on the edge. "What are you writing?"_

_"None of your business." Hannah turns away and focuses for a minute, slamming her notebook closed after a while, "Thanks a lot, you made me loose my train of thought."_

_"So-rry miss anger issues. I was just trying to be nice." Elizabeth smiles and walks to the door. "Well, I need to go get ready, come to my dressing room if you need anything." She proceeds to leave and then stops herself. "Oh and Hannah, I would really like to see you at tonight's show…it's not the same without you…"_

"Hannah I asked you a question. What's wrong with you?" Kate glares at Hannah and she shakes her head clear of her thoughts.

"Sorry." She mumbles, "Just thinking…"

"Yeah well, got a minute?" Kate raises an eyebrow and Hannah nods reluctantly as Kate sits down next to her. "I just want to know what you have against me. I mean, if we're both going to be on all these treks together, we should at least learn to get along."

Hannah considers this and nods, "I suppose you're right…truce for now?" Hannah holds out her hand and Kate takes it in her own. They shake hands and each smile nervously.

"Well, now that's over with, I'm gonna see to a fire. You can stay here and think if you want." Kate gets up and looks over to where Charlie was sitting, "You coming?" she questions him and he nods, getting up and walking alone with Kate to gather fire wood.

Hannah gasps. That backstabber! "She asks for a truce and then goes off with Charlie! What the hell?" Hannah shakes her head, "You know what, it doesn't matter, why should I care anyway?"

"See you're talking to your self again." Sawyer smirks and sits down next to Hannah. She was shocked to see him there once again when she was supposedly alone and talking to what she thought was herself.

"Hey Sawyer. See you're listening to what I'm saying again."

Sawyer grins, smirk still plastered on his face, "Us outcasts gotta stick together now don't we?"

"Outcasts, what do you mean?"

"I mean that no one likes us, we're different."

"That's not true Sawyer. Charlie likes me…I think…" Hannah sighs, she was not so sure about this Charlie from Drive Shaft anymore.

"Yeah okay sweetheart. You know those musician types; they go for a new chick every other day. Don't count on anything from him."

"I didn't mean-"

"Sure you didn't. Just watch yourself around that one."

Hannah smiles, "Thanks, but I don't think Charlie's the one I need to be cautious around. It's Sayid I don't trust…and Boone….and Kate…." Hannah sighs. "Maybe you're right" she says quietly, "maybe I am an outcast…"

Sawyer smirks and shakes his head, "Think nothing of it Doll." Seeing Charlie coming, Sawyer pats Hannah on the back and gets up, nodding to her and going back over to sit by himself.

"What was that all about?" Charlie asks, throwing his firewood down in a pile in the middle of everyone and sitting down next to Hannah.

"Nothing. I'm not allowed to talk to anyone now?" Hannah raises and eyebrow at Kate who seemed to be smirking at her with satisfaction. "What was that all about?" Hannah asks Charlie back, motioning towards Kate.

"Just gathering fire. We all need to be warm you know." Hannah nods and, reluctantly, takes off Charlie's jacket. "Speaking of warm, here. I've been meaning to give this back to you." Hannah holds out his jacket and before he could say anything continues. "Take it, it **is **yours after all. I don't need it anymore."

Charlie looks towards the ground and takes his jacket from Hannah slowly. "Alright then…I understand." Charlie nods and fake smiles, putting on his jacket and sighing to him self as it was still warm from Hannah wearing it so long. He was about to get up when Hannah stopped him.

"Where are you going? You don't want to talk?"

Charlie sits back down and looks at Hannah curiously. "I didn't think you wanted to. I…didn't think you liked me."

Hannah sighs, "Charlie, who are you kidding?" she looks around her and speaks quietly, "You're the only one on this whole damn island that I truly believe I can trust."

Charlie smiles, "Really, you're not just saying that right? You trust **me**…but what about Sawyer?"

Hannah shakes her head, "He's cool but I don't know. He seems to be trying to brainwash me or something."

Charlie smiles even wider now, "Yeah well…I would never do that." Biting his lip nervously, Charlie wraps his arm around Hannah's shoulder and holds her close. She is a bit jumpy at first, but smiles and feels that same welcoming warmth in the freezing cold again that she had in the destroyed airplane.

Hannah yawns as she blinks her eyes open. Apparently, she had fallen asleep as had the others, but now Boone was traipsing around their campsite. He had the gun in his hand and he was now grabbing for the clip in Sayids pocket. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Hannah says, though speaking low as to not wake the others.

Boone does a double take; he didn't think anyone else was awake. "I'm standing guard. You heard what they saids out there." Hannah rolled her eyes as the others awoke.

"You took my gun off me boy?" Sawyer says angrily to Boone.

"Please, you've never even held a gun." Shannon says in a mocking voice to Boone.

"Give it back to me." Sayid insists.

"Yeah, give it to Al-Jazeera. He'll protect it." Sawyer speaks sarcastically and Charlie gets up, glaring at him.

"Al-Jazeeras a network."

"We should give her the gun." Suggests Shannon, looking towards Kate.

"Fine with me. Well?" Sayid asks and Boone reluctantly hands the gun over to Kate. Just as reluctantly, Kate takes the gun, while Hannah just stares at them in awe. She didn't trust Kate, and it may have just been for stupid reasons, but she had this bad feeling about her and didn't think she should be the one to hold the gun. She just shook her head though, not in the mood to argue, and now that everyone was awake, they all began to head back to the beach.

They arrive to their destination shortly, Sayid and Charlie standing on top of some large pieces of metal to get the attention of those who were not with them. "As you and the others know, we hiked up the mountain in an attempt to help the rescue team locate us. The transceiver failed to pick up a signal. We weren't able to send out a call for help. But we're not giving up. If we gather electronic equipment: your cell phones, laptops, I can boost the signal and we can try again. But that may take some time so for now, we should begin rationing out remaining food. If it rains, we should set up tops to collect water. I need to organize three separate groups. Each group should have a leader. One group for water, I'll organize that. Who's gonna organize electronics? You? Rationing food? Okay. And I will need a third group to concern themselves with the construction..." As Sayid continues, Kate speaks to Jack quietly and they separate themselves from the rest of the group and walk off on their own.

Hannah taps Charlie on the shoulder and he hops off of the metal he was standing on. "Hey, let's get out of here. If Miss Perfect and her Doctor boyfriend could leave, then so can we. C'mon, we won't be missed." Hannah smiles and Charlie nods, the both of them following Kate and Jack's lead and leaving the group.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Charlie asks Hannah and she smiles even wider.

"No where really. I just wanted to get away from everyone else. Walk along the shore, talk to you, escape all the confusion. You know, things are just as hectic here as they were on my sister's tours." Hannah laughs and Charlie looks away as her hair blows around messily in the wind. He was never able to withstand girls who's hair blew perfectly back in the wind, though hers didn't. Hers wasn't perfect; it was all over the place, and he liked her just the way she was. Different. Charlie turned to face Hannah and he smiled a big grin at her and she blushed lightly under his gaze. "What? Do I have something on my face? What's so funny?" Hannah lifts her hand up to try and get rid of whatever she thought was on her face, but Charlie stops her. They stop walking and Charlie takes her hand in his, placing in down and pushing her hair behind her ears.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with your face." He smiles as he looks into her eyes, his hands placed on her cheeks and Hannah smiles back. He wanted so badly to just kiss her right then and there, though he didn't know why, he hardly knew her, but obviously she thought differently. Though she smiled at him, Charlie could tell something was wrong, especially when she sighed and looked to the ground. "Hannah? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just…have a lot to think about." Charlie nods and wraps his arms around Hannah, hugging her as she wipes a few small tears from her dark blue eyes.

"You don't seem fine to me." Charlie takes Hannahs hand in his and they keep walking.

"It's just, there is so much I left behind. Not only just from the plane crash, but even before. I had dreams Charlie, aspirations of what I wanted to be and because of my sister, none of that will ever be possible. At least that's what I though. Until this plane crash, just my luck that I would be on the wrecked plane. But no, the bad luck doesn't end there, I lived Charlie, I lived. Me, the unknown sister, the adorable little girl behind the superstar lived. My sister and my mother died, and do you know what the last thing I said to them was before I went to my seat? I said 'I hate you. I hate you both for making my life what it is now. And if you were to both drop dead and die right now, I wouldn't even care.' But that's not it, that's not the worst part. The worst part is, I stick true to what I said, **I don't care.** They meant nothing to me, they never did, and if that doesn't make me a horrible person, then I don't know what does."

Charlie looks at Hannah sympathetically. "If either of us is a horrible person then it's me Hannah, not you. You don't know what I did, what I still continue to do. I hate it, but I need it…I need it to live."

Hannah looks up from staring at the ground, "Yeah, and what exactly is it that you 'need'?"

Charlie takes in a deep breath, "If I told you, you would never talk to me again."

Hannah looks him right in the eyes and smiles, "Try me."

Charlie nods, "Okay. But first, promise me that no matter what I say, you won't hate me. Because I need you too Hannah, and I don't hate you. You're the only one I've got on this island."

Hannah nods and tears form in her eyes again, "I could never hate you Charlie. That's the nicest think anyone had ever said to me…" _You're the first person who's really cared enough about me to say something that nice to me…_Hannah thought to herself and smiled at Charlie, "I promise."

Charlie bites his lip and looks to the ground Hannah had been so intent on staring at before. After a long pause, Charlie finally looks up, "Drugs."

"What?" Hannah asked questionably.

"Drugs Hannah, I need drugs. I even have my own stash with which who know what I'll do when it runs out. I'm a junkie, a drug addict, and you're the first person other than my band members who has ever known that so please…please don't tell anyone. Don't think of me any differently then before…please." Hannah has a look of shock on her face as Charlie looks at her sadly.

"I…I can't believe it. You're a…" she couldn't bring herself to say it; this was all too much for her.

"Hannah you promised…"

"I know Charlie, I know." Hannah closes her eyes and lowers her head, then looking back up at Charlie. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. I would have never guessed that you were…you know. I just…I don't even know anymore. Nothing makes sense." She hugs Charlie and they stay standing there for what seemed like forever to them both.

They both simultaneously break their embrace, and figure it was time to get back to civilization. Charlie spots the pregnant woman Claire struggling with her luggage, and Hannah had been thinking about going looting through the wrecks of the plane so they both turned around and went in separate directions, both smiling at each other before they left. They both knew something the other didn't want anyone else to know, and both planned on keeping the other's secret a secret.

Heading to the part of the plane that crashed on the beach, Hannah watches as Jack exits the plane and goes off to another area and then sees Sawyer emerge. "Well well well, fancy meeting you here. There's slim pickings Doll, so you better get in there before anyone else takes all the good stuff." Hannah smiled slightly at Sawyer and accepts his hand as he helps her to climb into the plane.

"Thanks. I'm just here to try and find my bag anyway. I got separated from it when I was flung out of my seat."

"Don't think you'll find it in this mess. What's it look like?"

"It's pink, same color as my skirt actually, and about the size of a backpack even though it isn't one." Hannah begins to sort through some of the stuff, and she gasps as she lifts up a Louise Vuitton bag.

"Yep, that one's nice. Don't think it makes much of a difference when your current location is Hell though."

Hannah shakes her head, "No, that's not it. This is my sister's bag…" Sawyer nods.

"Didn't know you had a sister."

Hannah smiles, "I've been waiting my whole life to hear someone say that. You see, my sister is Elizabeth Taylor, I'm just known as the cute little sister."

Sawyer nods, "Elizabeth Taylor eh? Really hot but can't sing for her life. Right, I know her. Thought you looked familiar"

Hannah laughs, "Yeah, she can't sing at all actually. I'm the one who can sing, unfortunately I was born second."

"You sing too? Well I would hope you sound better than her."

"Trust me on this one."

"I don't know, I don't think I believe you. I think you'll just have to prove it to me."

"You want me to sing, right now? Are you crazy?" Hannah raised her eyebrows, but Sawyer looked pretty serious.

"Yep, unless of course you're chicken."

Hannah grins, "Me, no way. I just don't think I need to prove anything to you." Standing up and lifting her sister's large bag, Hannah hops out of the plane, turning around to speak to Sawyer. "If you find my bag, I'll be around. Just don't steal anything from it."

Sawyer smirks, "Alright then, but you still owe me a concert."

Hannah returns his smirk and turns around, "I don't owe you anything Sawyer." She says all in good humor and walks off. As she is walking to just about no where, it starts to rain…again. Groaning, Hannah smiles as she spots Charlie and runs up to him.

"Hey." She smiles, not really noticing Claire and Charlie smiles back.

"Hey." Charlie glances down at the large bag she was holding. "Found your bag I see."

Hannah shakes her head, "It's my sisters. I couldn't find mine." Hannah looks up at the dark sky and sighs, "You know, my hair is going to be such a mess from all this humidity…"

Charlie laughs, "Don't worry about it, none of us are exactly the picture of perfection."

Claire, wishing not to be left out looks over at Hannah, "Just look at me, you'll feel much better. I'm on an island in the middle of nowhere and I'm pregnant. And my hair isn't exactly perfect either."

Hannah laughs, "So, you're the pregnant girl I've been hearing about around this lovely island. How's the baby, he okay? I heard you're not supposed to fly pregnant."

Claire smiles, "He's good. He just started moving again recently. Thanks for asking, you and Charlie here are the only people besides the doctor who really seem to care."

Hannah nods, "No problem. It's gotta be hard."

"It is." Claire smiles, "But it's wonderful too." Claire touches a hand to her stomach, "Well, I should go. Jack set up an area for me to sleep and I don't really like the rain very much. I'll see you tomorrow." She waves and walks away slowly, leaving Hannah and Charlie alone again.

"Well, don't think I'll be getting much sleep with all that moaning the U.S. Marshall is doing. Not to sound rude, but Shannon is right; I do wish he'd just die already."

Charlie nods, "Yeah, I guess. There's always someone who has it worse and in this case, it's him."

"Yep." Hannah shivers and takes Charlie's hand. "I'm gonna go over there where Boone and Shannon are, it's less wet. You're welcome to come."

"Alright then." They walk off, reaching Boone and Shannon and smile at them, sitting down next to them underneath a make-shift canvas tent and try to drown out the cries of the Marshall for the remainder of the night.

**Finished with this chapter. Only a million more to go lol. Well, what did you think? I got a little more original this time and strayed from the safe route of just following the script as much of it didn't involve Charlie. Read and review and tell me what you think. And to anyone who thinks this, no Hannah is not going to end up with Sawyer; I already said she's going to be with Charlie so…yeah. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on LOST:**

"**Well, don't think I'll be getting much sleep with all that moaning the U.S. Marshall is doing. Not to sound rude, but Shannon is right; I do wish he'd just die already."**

**Charlie nods, "Yeah, I guess. There's always someone who has it worse and in this case, it's him." **

**"Yep." Hannah shivers and takes Charlie's hand. "I'm gonna go over there where Boone and Shannon are, it's less wet. You're welcome to come."**

**"Alright then." They walk off, reaching Boone and Shannon and smile at them, sitting down next to them underneath a make-shift canvas tent and try to drown out the cries of the Marshall for the remainder of the night.**

Hannah was awoken by the sound of a dog barking and she abruptly sits up. She looks around; it was still dark. It seemed that everyone else was waking up too and she looked curiously over at Charlie. Seeing some people head over to the plane, and hearing growling noises from that direction, she heads over, the growling noises getting louder as a crowd gathers. "What's going on?" Hannah asks, looking around at each other person in turn to search their faces for an answer.

"Somebodys in there." The pregnant girl Claire answers, but Sayid shook his head.

"Everyone in there is dead."

"Sawyer" Jack says angrily.

"Right behind you Jackass." Everyone turns to look at Sawyer and then back around, Hannah following all of their gazes. Jack and Sawyer walk up to the wrecked plane and shine flashlights inside. Hannah gasps, inside were three boars, and they looked angry.

"Run!" Jack says and everyone runs, Charlie grabbing Hannahs arm to make her run faster. The boar run past them all and into the woods.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Charlie asked.

"Boars" Locke answered him and everyone watches him curiously. Charlie winces, he had a large cut on his side.

"You okay Charlie?" Hannah asked and he nodded. "Seriously, that looks horrible, you should get Jack to help."

"Right, sure." Charlie walks off in Jacks direction and Hannah smiles at him, but goes in the other direction, wanting to find something to do with her time. She soon finds Sawyer and Hurley, arguing over something.

"Guys, cut it out already." Hannah says, but is ignored. Getting annoyed, she yells, "GUYS! STOP IT!" Sawyer looks at her wide eyed and Hurley raises an eyebrow.

"Dude…"

"Heh….sorry. But seriously, whats going on here?" Hannah asks, now calming down.

"Jethro heres hoarding the last of the peanuts." Hurley tells Hannah angrily.

"My own stash, I found it in there." Sawyer adds, glaring at Hurley.

Jack, who had apparently been listening in, walks up, "What about the rest of the food?"

"There is no rest of the food, dude. We kind of…ate it all." Hurley sighs and looks to the ground.

Hannahs eyes widen, "What?"

"We can find food. There are plenty of things on this island we can use for sustenance." Sayid adds.

Saywer sits down, "And how exactly are we going to find this sustenance?" a knife is thrown way too close to sawyer for his liking.

"We hunt." Locke appeared from what seemed like no where and the whole group looked at him curiously.

"Okay Mr. Locke, what is it that we're hunting?" Jack asks, retrieving the knife.

"We know there are wild boar on the island. Razorbacks, by the look of them. The one's that came into the camp last night were piglets, 100, 150 pounds each. Which means that there's a mother nearby. A 250 pound rat, with scimitar-like tusks, and a surly disposition, who'd love nothing more than to eviscerate anything that comes near. Boar's usual mode of attack is to circle around and charge from behind so I figure it'll take at least three of us to distract her long enough for me to flank one of the piglets, pin it, and slit it's throat." Locke replies, and Hannahs mouth is dropped wide open.

"And you gave him his knife back?" Sawyer shakes his head.

"Well if you've got a better idea." Jack responds and Sawyer seems to think about this for while.

"Better than the three of you wandering into the magic forest to bag a hunk of ham with nothing but a little bitty hunting knife? Hell no, it's the best idea I ever heard." Locke opens a silver case he had with him and it is filled with knives.

"Who is this guy?" Hurley says is disbelief.

Hannah looks up at Locke as him, Kate and Michael prepare to go hunt boar, "If youre going hunting, I'm coming with."

Locke shakes his head, "No, youre not."

Hannah looks at him quizzically, "Oh really? Then why is Kate allowed to go?"

Locke shrugs, "She asked first. Seems more responsible too."

Hannah laughs sarcastically, "Youre kidding me right?"

"Sorry, but we're leaving." Hannah looks at him is disbelief and Kate smirks at her. Michael shakes his head and mutters something like "Shes not much older than my boy…" and Hannah glares at them. Great, now she was being compared to an 10-year-old. Real nice.

Annoyed, Hannah walks off towards the ocean and smiles as she sees Charlie fishing. Spotting her, he smiles and waves, and she waves back. Hurley then says something to him and he turns back around so Hannah, figuring he didn't want to be bothered, begins to walk along the shoreline.

Seeing Sawyer lounging in one of the airplane seats on the beach, Hannah smiles and walks over to him. "Hey." She smiles and sits in the chair next to his.

"Well well well, look who it is." Sawyer smirks and Hannah rolls her eyes.

"Yeah well, I was bored."

Sawyer nods, "Alright, whatever floats your boat Doll."

"Kate is beginning to really bug me you know. Her and the whole little hunting party actually. They wouldn't let me come, and Michael had the nerve to compare me to his 10-year-old son."

Sawyer shakes his head, "Seems like I'm not the only one on this island who people don't seem to like. What are you in for?"

Hannah shrugs, "Who knows. All I know is that so far I seem to be shunned."

Sawyer smirks, "Well, that's just the way it is. Stick with me though, and youll be just fine."

Hannah smiles slightly, "Thanks…I think." She pauses for a moment as Sawyer looks over at her, "So…we're friends then?"

"Sure…Friends." Sawyer actually smiles, though with him you could never be completely sure. All of a sudden, there is a commotion and Hannah notices Kate practically dragging Michael along with her back to camp, and Locke was nowhere in sight. Saywer and Hannah exchange glances and they head over to see what was up.

"The mighty huntress returns. What's for dinner hon…" Sawyer begins but Kate glares and him and lays Michael down as his son Walt comes over.

"Not now." Kate responds angrily and Hannah grins with sheer satisfaction. Although their hunt going poorly meant no food for anyone, let alone herself, she had found some chips in her sisters bag, so for the time she was fine. Besides, the almighty Kate had failed, and that was enough to satisfy her hunger for a long time. Shaking her head and walking away, Hannah runs into Charlie who was hold a large fish and looking somewhat upset.

"Hey, havent seen you all day." Hannah smiles and Charlie turns around, smiling slightly. Noticing something was wrong, Hannah tilts her head and watching him curiously, "What's up?"

"Nothing really. See, Shannon asked me to catch a fish for her but well, she wasn't exactly to appretiative."

Hannah nods, "I see. Well, I think you did a good job, if that's any consolation."

Charlie smiles, "Yeah, it is. Youre more important than her as it is."

"Thanks…" Hannah blushes and the two begin to walk.

"So, what have you been up to all day?"

"Nothing really. I looked through my sisters bag and found a bag of chips so I have some food now. I wanted to go on the hunt for boar, but Locke wouldn't let me. Of course, now I'm glad that I didn't go: Locke didn't return, the hunt went ill, and Michael is wounded. I know it shoudnt be, but I find it all quite amusing. Other than that, I talked with Sawyer for a while, read a chapter in "The Notebook", and put on my sisters sweatshirt because its freezeing today."

"Fun…" Charlie grinned slightly, "Just wondering, why do you talk to Sawyer so much?"

Hannah shrugs, "Dunno, same reason I talk to you I guess, hes my friend. Not many people here are that accepting of me."

"Right…" Charlie looks at the ground, "You don't…like him better than me do you?"

Hannah raises an eyebrow, "Charlie, what are you even talking about? I already told you, youre the only one here I really trust."

"But that doesn't mean…nevermind."

"Okay, whatever you say." Hannah sighs and watches her feet for a minute and then, looking up, smiles at Charlie. "Hey, youre British, so you know all about fish and chips right? Well, why don't we cook that fish of yours, grab my bag of potato chips, and treat ourselves to the island version of it?"

Charlie grins, "Sounds great, we need to start a fire though first."

Hannah nods and they head off to where her luggage was placed the night before. Grabbing a bag of plain potato chips out of her bag, Charlie gathers a few small pieces of wood and a sharp stick. "Now…how exactly do we go about cooking this?" Hannah questions as she gets a small fire going.

"No idea." They look at each other and laugh, Hannah now grabbing another sharp stick and looking at the fish.

"Let's cut this baby up." Hannah grins and they get to work; more like they chop up and mutilate the fish for their own amusement until they had gotten rid of all the junk inside and it was chopped into little pieces. Hannah headed off and brought back a small tray which used to contain plane food and they through the million tiny pieces of fish into it, both taking turns holding it over the fire until it was cooked. Throwing the potato chips into the now cooked mess, Hannah and Charlie sit on a small towel and try and see if this food was edible.

Apparently, it was, and they ended up sitting close together; Hannah leaning her head on Charlies shoulder and Charlies arm wrapped around her waist. "That was fun." Hannah whispered and grinned as she looked up at the stars.

Grinning back, Charlie nods, "Yeah, we really destroyed that poor fish didn't we." Hannah giggles and sighs.

"Wow, the stars are extra beautiful tonight."

Following her gaze, Charlie too looks up at the night sky, "Yeah…" The two fall silent until the notice that the memorial service they had been hearing about before was going on.

"Hey, you wanna go?" Hannah asks hopefully and Charlie shrugs.

"Sure, why not?" Hannah smiles and they get up, heading over to the plane wreckage where Claire was reading off passports and various other documents.

". . .video store receipt lists her overdue charges for Willie Wonka and Little Princess. Looks like he hadn't traveled much. . . at least as far as I can tell from his passport." Claire is heard saying as Hannah and Charlie walk up. "Ashley and Elizabeth Taylor." Thos were the next names Claire read off and Hannah gasps, Charlie putting his arm around her shoulder for support as Claire continued. "Elizabeth was currently on tour apparently and was traveling in first class with her mother Ashley, and it seems like she also had a dog on the plane along with her sister, Hannah, who was sitting in coach." Claire falls silent and she, along with everyone else, look towards Hannah who bites her lip as a single tear falls from her eyes and runs off, Charlie following close behind her.

**Sorry, thought Id leave a bit of a cliff hanger. And I know, this chapter was short, but what do you expect from me? It was just my birthday on the 25th and today is Easter so…yeah. Well, next chapter as soon as possible as long as my mom forgets to take away my computer again. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on LOST:**

"**Wow, the stars are extra beautiful tonight."**

**Following her gaze, Charlie too looks up at the night sky, "Yeah…" The two fall silent until the notice that the memorial service they had been hearing about before was going on.**

"**Hey, you wanna go?" Hannah asks hopefully and Charlie shrugs.**

"**Sure, why not?" Hannah smiles and they get up, heading over to the plane wreckage where Claire was reading off passports and various other documents.**

"**. . .video store receipt lists her overdue charges for Willie Wonka and Little Princess. Looks like he hadn't traveled much. . . at least as far as I can tell from his passport." Claire is heard saying as Hannah and Charlie walk up. "Ashley and Elizabeth Taylor." Thos were the next names Claire read off and Hannah gasps, Charlie putting his arm around her shoulder for support as Claire continued. "Elizabeth was currently on tour apparently and was traveling in first class with her mother Ashley, and it seems like she also had a dog on the plane along with her sister, Hannah, who was sitting in coach." Claire falls silent and she, along with everyone else, look towards Hannah who bites her lip as a single tear falls from her eyes and runs off, Charlie following close behind her.**

"Hannah! Hannah, come back!" Hannah runs across the beach with Charlie screaming her name, pausing only when she trips and falls to the ground. She lays there, face down, sobbing into the sand. Charlie soon reaches her place and he kneels down next to her. Picking her up and hugging her closely, she collapses onto his shoulder and continues to sob. "Alright, calm down, it's okay…" Charlie pats her back unsurely, not used to this type of situation.

"No, it's not going to be okay!" Hannah screams and tries to get up, but Charlie pulls her back down. A crowd of about 10 people was forming around them now, and Charlie was beginning to feel a bit uneasy. Hannah obviously didn't notice the other people there as she continued to sob and scream, so she began to speak again in between sobs. "I…saw…them! I SAW THEM!"

"Saw who? Who did you see?" Charlie asks her.

"What's going on here?" Jack asks, running up to the crowd to see what was causing all this commotion. "Is everybody okay?

Charlie nods "Yeah, everything is fine, don't worry about it. I've got it under control."

Hannah looks up terrified and screams again, pointing to the middle of no where. "There! Over there! NO!" She falls over, burying her head again into Charlie's shoulder and sobbing uncontrollably.

Jack gives Charlie a punishing look, nodding towards Hannah, "Everything is fine? Yes, I can really see that. You really know what you're doing don't you Charlie?" He snatches Hannah from Charlie's arms and forces her to stand. "Hannah, I need you to tell me what just happened." She shakes her head and begins to shakes and whimper, pointing again at the same place as before. "Hannah, listen to me, what's there? What do you see?" She screams and struggles in Jack's grasp. "Hannah!"

"JACK! Let her go! Just leave her alone." Charlie yells, standing up quickly, and looking around nervously as everyone turns there gazes to him. Jack releases his grip on Hannah and she falls to the floor again, banging her head on a small rock. She tumbles over and lays on the floor unconscious.

"_Hannah! Hannah!" A young girl who looks to be about 17 years old with curly blonde hair and bright green eyes runs up to Hannah who turns around and smiles. They're in the hallway of a high school and the other girl is smiling brightly. "Hannah! You made it! You made the finals!"_

"_What? Are you serious! No way, I was like, the worst one there!" Hannah grins and begins to jump up and down. _

"_You're kidding me right? You were the best on there! You are so going to blow the audience away on Friday!"_

_Hannah hugs her friend, "You know I am Chloe! They're going to love me, I just know it!" _

_Chloe smiles and then turns to roll her eyes at onlookers giving them strange looks, "This is your chance to shine Hannah, show them what you've got. Show them all. After tomorrow, no one will ever doubt you again!"_

It is morning now, and Hannah is slowly beginning to regain consciousness and she fidgets back and forth mumbling what sounds like, "My chance to shine," Over and over again. Hearing her speak, Sawyer, who had been sitting there with her for about and hour after Charlie left. "You awake Doll?" Sawyer asks her, and smirks as she opens her eyes and smiles back at him weakly. She groans slightly and pushes herself up so that she is in a sitting position. "Hey Sawyer," her voice is low and weak, "You been here this whole time?" He just smirks, not wanting to admit that Charlie was the one there the whole time, so she continues, "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"Well, you were going on about seeing something nobody else could, then you freaked out, fell over and hit your head on a rock. You've been out all night."

Recalling the previous night's events, Hannah gasps and her eyes widen. "I saw them. They were right there, staring at me and dripping in blood. They were all torn apart and they were moaning my name. It was terrible!" Hannah begins to sob and falls to the side, Sawyer catching her in his arms.

Charlie walks back in then, carrying water and some fresh fruit, "I thought I heard voices and I just wanted to see if…" His smile fades as he sees Sawyer comforting Hannah. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Hannah looks up, her eyes wet with tears. "Charlie, it's not what it looks like. He was just here and…"

Charlie cuts her off, glaring menacingly at Sawyer, "You have got to be joking." He turns to leave and then turns back around quickly, looking towards Sawyer again, "And you, you better watch your back." He storms out and Sawyer yells after him.

"Oh, I'm trembling right down to my bones. The on-hit-wonder pop star is out to get me." Hannah pushes herself up, holding her head and trembling as she tries to run after Charlie.

She arrives at the beach just as Jack is coming out of the water with Boone. She hears some sort of argument going on between a few people near her, but she pays no attention to it. She watches as Jack dives back into the water and then, spotting Charlie, she tries to run up to him. Still weak, she drops to her knees and her entire body begins to tremble.

Charlie bites his lip as he sees Hannah struggling to get back up, but he won't allow himself to do anything. He walks off in another direction, going out of sight from everyone else. Shannon, seeing Hannah on the floor, walks over to her and lifts her up. "You okay."

Hannah nods, "I think so…thanks." But she looses her footing and starts to fall again, causing Shannon to take a step backwards.

"Come on, you need to get out of the heat." With Shannon helping her to walk, Hannah leaves the site of the water rescue.

"_This is your chance to shine Hannah." Chloe's words echoed in Hannah's mind as she rode the bus home from school that day. She was right, this WAS her chance to shine, and she intended to take this chance. Turning on her iPod, she began to browse through her songs in search of something she could sing._

_See, she was going to be in a talent show, and she needed something that would show off her voice so that everyone would know that she was the better singer in her family, not her good-for-nothing sister Elizabeth. She was snapped out of her daze though when a boy who looked to be about her age tapped her on the shoulder and grinned._

"_What are you in such deep thought about? You're not usually one who's big on thinking." She smiles at him and shakes her head._

"_Oh, nothing really, except for the talent show. Chloe told me this morning that I made the finals and I'm just really excited."_

"_That's great for you…well yeah, bye." The boy turns back around to face the front of his seat again and Hannah sighs, she would never understand some people._

_Getting off the bus a few minutes later, she unlocked the front door and entered her house, "Mom, I'm home!" She narrowed her eyes, noting that there were suitcases all around the house. "Mom?" _

_Hannah's mom comes running down the stairs, a blur of hair curlers and various random items. "Oh, good, you're home. Run upstairs pack all your stuff; we're leaving in half an hour."_

_Hannah just stands there in shock, "WHAT? But, but, I made the finals!"_

"_What ARE you talking about?" Her mom shakes her head, "You know what, never mind, I don't care. Just go upstairs and pack. I said NOW."_

"_I can't believe you! This is so UNFAIR!" She storms upstairs screaming._

"Hey, hey!" Walt yells, running up to the nearest person who just happened to be Kate.

Kate looks towards him, "What's the matter?"

"That girl fell over again!" Kate runs over to see what is going on. She reaches Shannon and Boone who are carrying Hannah between them.

"What happened?" Kate asks.

"She just dropped." Shannon explains, struggling to lift the limp form of Hannah.

"Is she breathing?" Kate asks nervously. Although her and Hannah were not usually on the best of terms, she still didn't want anything to happen to her.

"I think" Boone says, answering her question.

Kate sighs. She was getting annoyed with Shannon and Boone's not-so-descriptive answers. "Come on, let's get her inside." She leads them over to the infirmary tent and they carry Hannah inside. "Okay."

Shannon kneels on the floor and nudges Hannah lightly, feeling slightly responsible. "Hannah? Hannah, wake up. Hannah, can you hear me? Come on. Wake up. Come on, please wake up." Hannah opens her eyes.

"What happened?" Hannah asks, looking from Shannon, to Kate, and then to Boone.

Kate answers her, "You passed out. You need to take it easy, okay?" Turning to Charlie, who had followed them in, "Go get water." Charlie nods and runs over to get it. "Don't move, okay? Oh, god, she is burning up." Charlie can be seen searching the tent for water. "I think you have a fever. You need to stay really still. It's okay, just relax."

Charlie looks up nervously, "What the – the water's gone. Someone stole it."

_Hannah, her mother, and her sister Elizabeth are walking in an airport, Hannah with a mean look on her face. Her sister smiles at her. "Oh, come on baby sister, cheer up, this will be fun!"_

"_Yeah, for you," Hannah mumbles, then speaking louder, "You know, because of you and your stupid tour, I missed my only chance to finally get some recognition of my own. You just can't stand to see me succeed!"_

"_Hannah!" Their mother exclaims, scowling. _

"_You know what Hannah, you just don't get it do you?" Elizabeth rolls her eyes and walks faster. Hannah, doing likewise, continues to bother her sister._

"_Yeah, and just what is it that I don't get? That you want all the success for yourself? Or that you're a spoiled brat who would die if the whole world wasn't focused around her?" Elizabeth turns her head, trying to ignore Hannah, but Hannah stops her and continues. "Or maybe it's that you just don't care about anyone but yourself. Maybe that's what I 'don't get'."_

_Elizabeth grabs Hannah's shoulder and yells right into her face. "You know what Hannah? This is what you don't get. The fact that all I've ever tried to do was be nice to you and be a good older sister, but you were always a stuck up, snotty little bitch."_

"_Girls!" Their mother scowls at them, "That is no way to talk to each other! Now hurry up or we're going to miss our slight to Australia!"_

Hannah snaps out of a daze and listens in to the conversation going on outside of the tent she was in. She hears Locke's voice first, "Where is the doctor?" He asks, turning to Kate, who Hannah could see from the opening in the tent.

"I don't know." Kate replies, "No one can find him."

Sayid begins to speak, "Was this the last of the camp's water supply?"

"Yeah."

"Keeping it all in one place, -- foolish."

"I can go into the jungle, try to find some fresh water."

"You're not going alone."

Locke then decides to say something, after listening to Sayid and Kate's conversation, "When the others find out the water's gone, it's gonna get ugly. Then when they find out that someone pinched it, it's gonna get uglier. I'll go. Camp needs you two here, especially with the doctor gone. And besides, I know where to look." Locke smiles at them, and then walks off towards the jungle. Hannah watches him go, and then begins to drift off into a light sleep when Charlie walks up to her with a small cup.

"Hey," He smiles weakly, "You've been out a couple of hours now." He hands her the water, "Here. It's not much, but it's what we have." She takes the water and drinks it all.

"Thanks for the water Charlie. And hey, I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking you would be so hurt. I was just upset and he was right there…I didn't mean to hurt you, honestly."

Charlie shakes his head, not accepting her apology or rejecting it. Hannah figured that would have to do for now. "You just relax. And hey, there would be more water if some geek hadn't nicked it."

"Is Jack back yet?" Hannah asks, trying to get off the topic of Sawyer as best as she could.

"No. No one's seen him. But I wouldn't worry. Good old Mr. Locke's gone into the jungle to get some water for you."

"Great. Our only hunter is gonna get eaten just so he can get the girl who can't stop fainting some water."

Charlie smiles, seeming to forget why he was ever mad at her as she lay there so innocently and helpless. "I wouldn't worry, love. I mean, you tell me -- whatever's out there, or that geezer with his four hundred knives?" Hannah smiles, "I mean, who packs four hundred knives? Personally, I can only have space for two hundred -Three hundred at most."

Hannah laughs and then falls quiet, staring up at him. "Thanks Charlie."

"For what?"

"For caring about me. I've never had someone in my life before who truly cared about me. It's…nice."

"You can count on me." They smile at each other, and all anger is forgotten.

Day soon turns to night, and since Charlie left the tent a while ago, Hannah fell back to sleep. Then someone comes into the tent and kneels over her, "Hey. Hey Hannah." She wakes up and sees that it is Boone who places three bottle of water next to her and holds one up so she can drink.

"How did you get -- "

"Shh, shh." Charlie bursts in and grabs Boone by the neck of his shirt.

"Here's your thief!" Charlie shouts and a few crowd around the scene. "Why'd you do it, pretty boy? Eh?"

"It was just sitting in the tent. And Jack just took off." Boone tries to explain himself.

"Hannah could have died!" Charlie yells at him.

"I tried to give her some sooner, but it just got out of hand. No one would've understood." Someone had to take responsibility for it. It would have never lasted!" Still angry, Charlie pushes Boone.

"Shut up!" The argument continues as Kate and Sayid walk up, followed soon after by Jack.

"Leave him alone!" Jack yells at Charlie, and everyone looks towards him. "It's been six days, and we're all still waiting...waiting for someone to come. But what if they don't? We have to stop waiting. We need to start figuring things out. A woman died this morning just going for a swim. And he tried to save her, and now you're about to crucify him? We can't do this. Every man for himself is not gonna work. It's time to start organizing. We need to figure out how we're gonna survive here. Now, I found water. Fresh water, up in the valley. I'll take a group in at first light. If you don't wanna come, then find another way to contribute. Last week, most of us were strangers. But we're all here now. And god knows how long we're gonna be here. But if we can't live together...we're gonna die alone." Jack looks at everyone as they all think about what he has just said.

**So, are you all happy now? Chapter five is FINALLY here. After what? 9 months I think it was? Sorry for the wait, I kind of lost track of time. Anyway, I'm on Holiday break, so I'll try and get a few more chapters up over the next week too. I've got plenty of free time now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on LOST:**

"**Here's your thief!" Charlie shouts and a few crowd around the scene. "Why'd you do it, pretty boy? Eh?"**

"**It was just sitting in the tent. And Jack just took off." Boone tries to explain himself.**

"**Hannah could have died!" Charlie yells at him.**

"**I tried to give her some sooner, but it just got out of hand. No one would've understood." Someone had to take responsibility for it. It would have never lasted!" Still angry, Charlie pushes Boone.**

"**Shut up!" The argument continues as Kate and Sayid walk up, followed soon after by Jack.**

"**Leave him alone!" Jack yells at Charlie, and everyone looks towards him. "It's been six days, and we're all still waiting...waiting for someone to come. But what if they don't? We have to stop waiting. We need to start figuring things out. A woman died this morning just going for a swim. And he tried to save her, and now you're about to crucify him? We can't do this. Every man for himself is not gonna work. It's time to start organizing. We need to figure out how we're gonna survive here. Now, I found water. Fresh water, up in the valley. I'll take a group in at first light. If you don't wanna come, then find another way to contribute. Last week, most of us were strangers. But we're all here now. And god knows how long we're gonna be here. But if we can't live together...we're gonna die alone." Jack looks at everyone as they all think about what he has just said.**

It is morning, and Charlie walks into the tent where Hannah had spent the night. "Morning," He smiles and Hannah smiles back.

"G'morning Charlie." She pushes herself up weakly. "What's going on?"

Charlie grins and he takes her hand between both of his. Looking into her eyes, and smiles again. "I could ask you the same question." Becoming serious, he sits up, "What happened to you yesterday? And the whole thing with Claire's speech too. Are you…feeling okay?"

Glancing down, she shakes her head. "Nothing…it's nothing." Not feeling like having to explain anything to Charlie, she stands up, pulling her hand back. "Look, I'm fine, so you don't need to worry about me. I'm sure somebody could use your help. I feel better, really. Go, its okay." She smiles weekly and tries to prevent her legs from shaking.

Charlie glances at her suspiciously, but nods. "Alright…whatever you say. Maybe I'll go see what Jack and Kate are up to. Later." He waves slightly and walks out of the tent. Sighing, Hannah slowly walks over to one of the plane chairs and cradles her head in her hands. "What am I supposed to do…" She sighs again and a single tear drops from her eye.

_Hannah knocks on the baby blue colored door across from her own and smiles slightly as Elizabeth opens the door. "Hey Lizzie…can I come in?" Her sister nods and Hannah walks into the room. Sitting down on the bed, she gives Elizabeth her best sad puppy face and Elizabeth rolls her eyes._

"_What do you want now? New iPod? A day out with my credit card? Forget it baby sis, just because I'm rich and famous doesn't mean you can just get whatever you want. It doesn't work that way."_

_Hannah shakes her head. "No, I'm not here to ask for any sort of material possessions." _

_Elizabeth walks over to her sister and, placing her hands on her hips, gives her a stern look. "Then what the hell do you want?"_

"_I'm asking you, as a sister if…" she takes in a deep breath, "Well, I mean, I know that you still haven't found an opening act for tomorrows show and I was just wonder if well…maybe I could be your opening act?" Hannah bites her lip and crosses her fingers, hoping that for once, her sister would see it her way._

_But Elizabeth just laughs and shakes her head. Walking to the corner of her room she continues to shake her head. "You know what Hannah? Just when I thought you couldn't get any more selfish, this happens. I cannot believe that after you put up such a fight to go here that you would even think of asking me this."_

_Hannah blinks back a tear and looks her sister straight in the eyes. "Well you still haven't given me an answer."_

"_No, Hannah. Absolutely not, what don't you understand about the word no! Goddamn it Hannah, you have got to be the worst sister anyone could ever have." Her jaw dropped practically to the ground, Hannah runs out of the room and slams the door behind her._

"Hey baby doll." Sawyer walks in with his signature smirk plastered on his face and Hannah looks up at him, her expression blank. "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the tent this morning."

"Cute Sawyer." She shakes her head and stands up. "Don't you have somewhere to be right now?"

"Now hold on a minute. What's got your pretty little head all upset?" He smirks and puts his hand on her shoulder, "Troubles in your love life with Mr. Punk Rocker?"

Hannah rolls her eyes, "Look Sawyer, what goes on in my life is really none of your business and all I know is that if Charlie catches me talking to you again, he will be really pissed and that's the last thing I need right now."

"Hey, hey. I'm just tryin' to help. And what's the ex-rock stars problem with me anyhow? You guys dating or something?"

"No, but I guess he's just…protective. After all, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been able to move and I would have been crushed underneath pieces of the plane."

"Well alright then. Now all that's fine and dandy, but are you going to tell me why you were freaking out the other day or not?"

Hannah turns around and sighs, "Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. I haven't told anyone yet. Not Charlie, not Jack, not Shannon. No one."

"Well aren't I special." He smirks and Hannah shakes her head, sitting back down again.

"After Claire had mentioned my family well, I though that I…" she stops and looks away, "I thought that I saw them. But not just them as they usually were. They were covered in blood, and all cut up all over the place. I mean, it's not that I was upset. I actually…never cared much for either of them, as horrible as that may be, but they were out to get me. They were moaning my name and heading towards me…it was terrible." She begins to whimper and Sawyer kneels down next to her and holds her close to him.

"That's some story now isn't it. You must be hallucinating or something because…" About to make one of his usual unnecessary comment, he cuts himself off, feeling sympathetic towards the young girl. "Yeah well, I'm sure you'll be fine…"

Hannah smiles slightly and looks up at Sawyer, "Thanks Sawyer, but I'm not so sure."

_17-year-old Hannah can be seen sitting on a rock overlooking the ocean. She is wearing a spaghetti strap knee length dress and her hair is curled. She has her eyes closed as she breathes in the fresh scent of the Australian ocean. "It's so beautiful…"_

_A boy walks up to her and wraps his arms around her shoulders. He has sandy blonde hair and looks to be about 6" tall and 19-years-old. He has on shorts and a t-shirt and he smiles as Hannah turns around and kisses him softly on the lips. "Yeah, you are beautiful babe." The boy says in a light Australian accent._

_Hannah turns around and she laughs. "Thanks Hayden. But I don't really feel so beautiful right now."_

_Hayden gives her a look of concern and turns around to face her. "What's wrong?" _

_Hannah shakes her head and smiles, "No, don't worry about me. It's nothing."_

"_Are you sure, you seem pretty down."_

"_Really. It's not a big deal. I just had a fight with my sister is all. Same as always." She smiles. "And if you don't mind, since she dominates every other aspect of my life, I would rather just do something to take my mind off of her."_

_Hayden grins, "Alright then. What would you like to do."_

_Hannah laughs, "Well first," She wraps her arms around him and kisses him. Pulling away she smiles, "I would like to do that. And now, I'm going to volunteer you to try and teach me how to surf. What do you say?"_

"_I say, you don't have to volunteer me, because I volunteer myself."_

"Hannah?" Sawyer looks at her curiously. When she doesn't respond, he begins to walk out of the tent. "Well alright then.

Suddenly snapping out of a daze Hannah stands up quickly. "No, wait, don't go…I don't want to be alone." Smirking, Sawyer puts his arm around her shoulder and they walk out of the tent. Pointing at a commotion going on near the ocean, Hannah motions for Sawyer to look. "What's going on over there."

"Hell if I know. But I'm not one to miss some excitement. Let's go." The two walk over to the scene where Jin, Michael, and Sayid were locked in argument, with Sun off to the side.

"Okay, I don't know how it is in Iraq, but in the United States of America where I'm from, Korean people don't like black people. You know that?" Michael can be heard saying as they walk up with Sayid shaking his head and Jin shouting something at them in Korean. "So maybe you ought to talk to him!" Michael continues.

Sun then says something in Korean too and looks distraught. Hannah walks over to her and pats her on the shoulder, reasurring her while Sawyer leans on a piece of the broken plane and smirks at the scene. Sayid shouts to Sun as she points to the handcuffs on Jin's wrist. "The cuffs stay on!"

Sawyer rolls his eyes, "A little louder, Omar. Maybe then she'll understand you."

Glancing at Sawyer, Michael nods to his son, Walt. "Come on, man. Let's go."

Hannah's eyes widen. "Wow…uhm…that was weird…"

Sawyer shakes his head, "Sweet heart, nothin's weird around here with this bunch of crazies."

Hannah raises an eyebrow and nods slightly. "Right…well, I should probably get going. Jack has returned and I want to see how the trip went."

"Whatever floats your boat, doll." Sawyer smirks and walks off, as Hannah runs up to Jack. She walks up as he is talking to a man and a woman. He is explaining his new plan to them.

"Look, I'm trying to get as many people as possible to move up to a valley I found. There are caves for shelter and plenty of fresh water to go around. It's much smarter than sitting around the beach all day in the scorching heat with no water, and a small chance of any rescue. So what do you say?" Before the two others can answer, Hannah, who had been listening in, decides to interrupt.

"I'm game. I think the change of scenery will be good for me." She smiles warmly and Jack nods.

"Great. But, shouldn't you be back at the tent right now? I wouldn't advise you to be walking around in your condition."

Hannah tilts her head slightly. "My condition? Oh, you mean the fainting. Thanks for your concern, but I feel fine now, I think I just needed some rest is all."

"Right, well, you don't want to go too crazy now." He smiles at her and then turns to go. "Well, I need to try and recruit more people to come to the caves, so uhm…go and do…whatever it is you were doing." Hannah shakes her head. Although he was nice, Jack didn't seem to be too fond of her, though she couldn't see why. She shrugged and then, realizing she still didn't want to risk being alone, went to look for people.

Spotting Kate sitting alone on the sand, Hannah decides to go and talk to her. Sitting down, she smiles slightly. "Hey."

Kate continues to look out at the ocean, pretty much expressionless. "Hey."

After sitting there in silence for a few minutes, Hannah tries to start a conversation. "So…I uhm…just wanted to thank you. You know, for…well, pretty much saving me. Seriously, you really helped me. I owe you for that."

Smiling, Kate turns to face Hannah. "Your welcome. I just did what anyone would have though, Jack being gone and all."

Hannah nods, "So I was thinking, since you obviously don't hate me, and it would be pretty hard for me to hate you after what you did, are we cool now?"

Kate laughs and grins, "Yeah, we're cool."

"Good. I don't like having enemies."

"So, where do you stand on the whole caves thing? Jack seems pretty confident about it, but I'm not so sure myself."

Hannah sighs and stares out at the ocean again. "You know, I thought about staying here, just incase we get rescued and all, but I don't know. I mean, it's been over a week now, and no one has come. Plus, I have my own reasons for wanting to get off this beach."

Kate nods, "Yeah, I guess we all have reasons, depending on whether we're leaving, or not. Personally, I think I'll stay here." Before Hannah could say anything more, Jack walks up.

"Hey." He says to both of them, "It's almost time to go." Hannah nods and, seeing that she should probably leave Kate and Jack to talk to each other, she gets up."

"I'll just go and…wait over there." She smiles at Kate who smiles back and nods to Jack, then walks over to the middle of the beach where she spotted a group of people waiting. Not finding anyone she knew or talked to often in the crowd, she just stood there and waited. Shifting her feet around and staring at the ground, she begins to think…

_A scream, a splash, and then laughter can be heard. "I said sit on the surfboard, not stand!" Flipping her hair out of her face Hannah grins and swims over to her boyfriend. _

"_My bad." Hannah laughs and kisses Hayden._

"_That's okay, we'll let it slide on account of, you're too adorable to get mad at." Hannah suddenly narrows her eyes and points at something off in the distance._

"_What's…what's that?" Scared as the object approaches, Hannah wraps her arm around Hayden and begins to shiver. _

"_Don't worry it's just a…"_

"_SHARK!" someone can be heard shouting and all of the people in the ocean begin to scream and swim to the shore._

_Hannah screams and tightens her grip on Hayden. "Okay, I may not have told you this before, but I've had this crazy fear of sharks ever since I was five when my cousin's leg got bitten off by one." Her breathing becomes heavy, "I can't…breathe…"_

_As the shark continues getting closer and someone shouts at them to get out of the water, Hayden tries to comfort his girlfriend. "Alright, Hannah, just breathe. In and out. Come on, you'll be fine. Don't…AGH!"_

_Hayden screams and the shark's top fin can be seen right next to them. Hannah begins to cry and Hayden forces her to release her grip on him._ _"Hannah, go!" Hannah shakes her head and he pushes her, "Just GO!"_

_Still crying Hannah listens and swims away as fast as she can, wincing at the sound of Hayden's screams in the background. As she reaches the shore, she turns to look back, and she sees Hayden's now limp form floating on the top of the water, after the shark had tired of it. "HAYDEN!" _

_Hannah drops to the ground as a bunch of lifeguards rush to her, another swimming out into the ocean to retrieve the body._

Hannah snaps out of her trance as Jack arrives, motioning to everyone to leave. The group headed off to the caves and after fifteen minutes which seemed like forever to Hannah who had no one to talk to, they finally arrived. "Hello!" Jack says as the group walks in. Locke smiles and Charlie can be seen playing his guitar.

"What's this?" Locke asks.

Jack smiles, "New tenants."

Hurley scoffs, struggling to carry his things, "Short walk. They lied." Hannah laughs at Hurley's comment as she walks up to Charlie and sits down next to him.

"Hey rock star." Hannah grins as an overly exhausted looking Charlie turns to face her. He smiles back, but doesn't say anything. "I see you've found your guitar. You were lucky."

Charlie nods, but seems to be bothered about something, so he still doesn't talk. He does put his guitar aside though, and puts his arm around Hannah. She rests her head on his shoulder and she stares into the fire. "I'm glad you're here Charlie."

**There you go. ) Like? I hope so, because I worked on this for two days. I just hope this one turns out to be a bit longer than usual, but I don't know if it will or not. Anyhow, please review. If I don't get enough reviews, I won't have any motivation to continue! Because I saw that my story got over 200 hits, but only 17 comments and that really disappoints me. Alright well, see you next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on LOST:**

**Hannah snaps out of her trance as Jack arrives, motioning to everyone to leave. The group headed off to the caves and after fifteen minutes which seemed like forever to Hannah who had no one to talk to, they finally arrived. "Hello!" Jack says as the group walks in. Locke smiles and Charlie can be seen playing his guitar.**

"**What's this?" Locke asks.**

**Jack smiles, "New tenants."**

**Hurley scoffs, struggling to carry his things, "Short walk. They lied." Hannah laughs at Hurley's comment as she walks up to Charlie and sits down next to him.**

"**Hey rock star." Hannah grins as an overly exhausted looking Charlie turns to face her. He smiles back, but doesn't say anything. "I see you've found your guitar. You were lucky."**

**Charlie nods, but seems to be bothered about something, so he still doesn't talk. He does put his guitar aside though, and puts his arm around Hannah. She rests her head on his shoulder and she stares into the fire. "I'm glad you're here Charlie."**

After settling in to one of the caves last night, and getting all of her stuff set up this morning, Hannah was beginning to get pretty restless. After all, sitting around all by your self in a cave all day wasn't exactly her idea of fun. So she had grabbed a granola bar from her sister's bag which seemed to have plenty of snacks in it, and a water bottle that was lying around, and headed off into the jungle.

It felt to her that she had been walking for hours, though it had probably only been twenty minutes, and Hannah still had not run into anyone, or found the beach for that matter. She came to the conclusion that she had been walking around in circles, and sighed while sitting down on the stump of a fallen tree.

But soon, she heard voices and, curious to find out who they were, pushed herself up and headed in the direction they were coming from. "Nice work, Charlie. You make excellent bait." She heard someone who sounded like Locke say and figured that Charlie must be there with him if he had said his name.

She sped up, curious as to what Charlie was up to. "I'm glad I could oblige." Charlie says, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Now give me my bloody drugs." Hannah stops, taking in a deep breath and, getting close enough to see them, stops to watch. She notices that there is a moment of silence between the two that were previously conversing, and then Charlie speaks again, this time louder and angrier than before. "Did you hear what I said? I want my drugs back! I need them!"

Hannah was beginning to feel bad for eavesdropping, but she felt herself not able to pull away. "And yet you gave them to me." Locke continued their conversation, Hannah biting her lip in frustration as to what was going on.

"And I bloody well regret it! I'm sick, man! Can't you see that?" Charlie seemed hurt, and there was a hint of a sob in his voice.

"I think you're a lot stronger than you know, Charlie. And I'm gonna prove it to you. I'll let you ask me for your drugs three times. The third time, I'm gonna give them to you. Now, just so we're clear, this is one." To Hannah, Locke seemed determined, set on a goal to help Charlie become a better person. Kind of like a father figure, she supposed, though she didn't think Charlie was seeing the whole situation this way.

"Why? Why? Why are you doing this? To torture me? Just get rid of them and have done with it." She was right, Charlie seemed to his highest point of frustration, and she was beginning to feel bad for him, but there was nothing she could do. This was his challenge, and he had to do this by himself. Besides, she wasn't even supposed to know about it.

"If I did that, you wouldn't have a choice, Charlie. And having choices, making decisions based on more than instinct is the only thing that separates you from him." Locke says, pointing at the wild boar that was hanging above them that Hannah had been trying to avoid looking at the whole time. She winces as Locke cuts the boar's throat and then, seeing Charlie heading in the direction she was, she ran the other way, and took the long way back towards the caves.

Soon though, Hannah began to feel pain in her legs, and then her arms, and before she could even scream, she just groaned and fell to the floor.

_Tears were in Hannah's eyes as she fidgeted in her seat pulling on her short black dress. She turns around as she feels someone tap on her right shoulder, her hair which was in curls first hitting and then sticking to her face since it was so wet with tears. She scowls as she sees her sister standing behind her, nonetheless in a sparkly blue dress with feathers around the trim of the bottom. "Lizzie, haven't you wrecked my life enough? Can't you just leave me alone for once? And if you had to show up at all, did you have to come looking like that?" Hannah says in between sobs as she looks up and down as her sister's outfit._

_Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Oh, get over it Hannah, he was just a guy. So if you would quit thinking about yourself for once, then we could get out of here and I wouldn't have to miss my bus."_

"_For your information, he was not 'just a guy' and not like you care or anything, but not only had I fallen for him, but I feel responsible for his death. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have even been in the water in the first place. So excuse me if I want to attend the wake." _

"_Hannah, how many times did you use 'I' just now? Please, you need to stop thinking about your self and get up." Elizabeth pulled on her sister's arm and when she refused to move, being much taller and stronger than Hannah, she lifted her up and carried her out of the room, causing the rest of the people to stare. "My god this is ridiculous." Elizabeth mumbled, as Hannah sobbed even harder._

"Hannah! Hannah!" Hannah felt herself being shook and pushed over onto her back as she slowly came back into conciousness. "Hannah, are you alright?" She blinked her eyes open and she could now see Charlie sitting over her.

She groaned and held a hand to her head. "Yeah…I think so. I was just walking…well, running in the jungle and then that's all I remember."

"You must have fainted again…are you sure you're okay?" Hannah nods and forces a smile. "I don't really want to leave you here by yourself but Jack…we were talking, and the cave collapsed I just…I don't know what happened. But I need to go tell Kate."

"Oh…is he okay?" Hannah said, not really caring much, as her and Jack weren't exactly buddy-buddy, but not wanted Charlie to leave either. A grin spread across her face, and Charlie looked at her curiously.

"No one is sure but…What?" Charlie grins back at Hannah and she starts to laugh.

"Oh nothing," Hannah grins again, "It's just that well, you have put me in a very compromising position Mr. Pace."

Charlie, realizes that he was still sitting over Hannah blushes furiously, and beings to mumble, "Oh, uhm, I'm….sorry…I just…" But he is stopped mid sentence as the embarrassment of his put Hannah into a fit of laughter.

"You know Charlie," Hannah began as she stopped laughing, "I haven't laughed like that in a long time…there's just something about you that…I dunno, makes me happy. Now, get off of me and go find Kate, you have more important matters to attend to then seducing your friends. Go." Hannah grins as she lightly pushes Charlie off of her and lifts herself off of the floor.

"Yeah…uhm…right. Jack. Bye." He runs off and Hannah grins waving and shaking her head. But her happiness was soon over, as she started thinking about why she kept having these fainting spells. This had never happened to her before, and she wasn't feeling warm, so it couldn't be the heat. Maybe she would go see Jack. Oh, right, he was busy being stuck in a cave.

Sighing, Hannah decides that with all of the crazy things that might happen in the jungle, it was probably safest for her to stay out of it, so she headed towards the beach. It was a surprisingly short walk from where she had been and, spotting Shannon, she smiles. "Hey. I haven't seen you around in a while. What have you been up to?"

Shannon looks over at her and smiles slightly. They were friends, somewhat, so Shannon really had no reason to be mean to Hannah. "Nothing much, other than tanning and dealing with my obnoxious brother. You?" Hannah grabs a nearby towel and kneels on it.

"Oh, nothing. Just fainting and having odd run-ins with rock stars." Hannah laughed inwardly as Shannon looked at her strange. All of a sudden, Hurley came running up, all sweaty and looking exhausted.

"Oh thank god. I've been running forever." Hurley nodded to Hannah and she stood up.

"What's going on Hurley? What's wrong?"

"Charlie…he…" Hurley begins, panting.

"Charlie? What happened to Charlie?"

"The tunnel…he went through the tunnel…to get to Jack."

"What! Oh my god!" Hannah patted Hurley on the shoulder to thank him and ran as fast as she could, not considering the fact that she may just pass out again.

"_What the hell Elizabeth! What was that all about! I can't believe you! Actually, you know what the sad thing is? I actually can believe that you would do something like that!" Hannah screams at her sister and she storms though the house and slams the front door of her house. But before Elizabeth could reply, the phone rang, and Hannah rushed to answer it. "Hello? No, this is her sister. Hold on." Hannah grumbles and throws the phone as Elizabeth holds out her hand. "Get it yourself." Hannah heads up the stairs as Elizabeth glares at her and picks up the phone. _

_Once in her room, Hannah lifts off her black dress and opens a draw to get out something more comfortable to wear. But before she had a chance to, someone pokes their head through her open window. Hannah screams and covers herself with her hands, scowling at the person. _

"_Haven't you heard of a new invention? It's call a door!" Hannah yells at the boy. He had brown hair down slightly past his ears, bright blue eyes, and was wearing baggy jeans and a t-shirt. He looked to be about 15, two years younger then Hannah was at the time._

"_Well well well, it looks like I came at just the perfect time though." He smirks and nods at Hannah, who was still in just her underwear and bra._

"_God, you are such a pervert Ryan." She says, rolling her eyes as the younger boy continues to stare at her. She grabs a pair of pink shorts and a big t-shirt that said "Golden Retriever" on it with a picture of the aforementioned breed of dog and throws both items on quickly. "Well, what do you want?"_

"_You know what I want baby." Ryan says, smirking again and sliding through her window. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him. And although he was younger, he was significantly taller. _

_Hannah pulled away from him and sat down in chair next to her desk. "You know, you really should go to a doctor and get those hormones checked out. You're like a rabid hyena or something." She watches him carefully as he grins and sits down on the side of her bed. "Besides, shouldn't you be at your step-brother's funeral? Don't you care at all?"_

_Ryan shakes his head, "Baby, I've got better things to do then go to Hayden's funeral. We never liked each other anyway. Especially after he stole your heart, something I'll never forgive him for, dead or alive."_

_Tears begin to form in Hannah's eyes again as her anger towards her sister and her disgust towards Ryan's young teenage hormones die down and her sadness over Hayden returns. "I can't believe that you don't even care just a little. He's your family Ryan." Hannah says as she walks over to her bed and sits down next to him._

"_You know, Hannah, I would think that you of all people would understand. Because my relationship with Hayden was a lot like yours with your sister, and I doubt that you would care if our situations were reversed."_

"_That's not true." Hannah says, shaking her head, and saying that more to convince herself than him._

"_So what you're saying is that if your sister were to die today, you would actually care?" Hannah is silent but thought to herself no, she wouldn't care, not in the least bit. At the silence, Ryan nods, seemingly reading her mind._

"_That's what I thought." He places his arm around Hannah's shoulder and holds her close to him. She willingly lets him do this, but only because she needed someone to comfort her, and right now, he was the only one who seemed to be willing to._

Hannah continued to run through the jungle until she finally reached the caves. "Where is he!" She yelled, as she collapsed on the ground, only to push herself back up again and continue to run up to the group that was moving rocks, "Where is Charlie! Is he okay?"

Everyone looks at each other uncomfortably for the second time. Kate had just run up and had a similar episode, but about Jack, and was now throwing rocks all around. "We don't know. He went in there through a tunnel that we dug, but it collapsed." Michael finally says. Hannah let's a small sound similar to a whimper escape her mouth and she runs over to where Kate was and begins to dig with her.

"Do you think that's a good idea…you know, you don't think you'll pass out from all the extra work?" Boone says, concerned and he tries to lift Hannah off the rocks.

"Back off Boone. I'll do anything I have to in order to save Charlie." Boone slowly backs away from her, knowing this attitude because of the one he gets from Shannon every day, and figured it was best not to mess with her.

It had been about a half an hour now, and Hannah, along with Kate, were both still digging furiously. Hannah was panting and her face was covered in dirt, her hair all over the place. Everyone had been telling her to take a break, but she wouldn't hear of it. Even if she felt like passing out, she wasn't stopping until she got Charlie out of there safely. He was the best friend she ever had, and she wasn't going to loose him like this.

All of a sudden, Walk can be heard shouting, "Hey, it's the doctor." Hearing this, Hannah jumps up, figuring that if Jack was okay, then so was Charlie, and she runs over to where Walt was. Spotting Charlie, Hannah smiles wide and, forgetting how exhausted she was from all the digging, she runs over to him, and hugs him tightly. Kate does likewise with Jack, and everyone looks at them happily and curiously.

"How'd you get out?" Hurley asks and Hannah releases her grip on Charlie.

"Charlie. Charlie found a way out." Jack says and Hannah proceeds to hug Charlie again and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried." She whispers to him and tightens her grip on him.

"Dude, you rock!" Hurley shouts and once Hannah releases Charlie, he lifts him off the ground.

Michael walks over to congratulate Charlie and shakes his hand. "Nice work. You did it, man. And hey, it looks like you do have someone on the island after all." He grins, motioning towards Hannah.

_It had been a month since Hayden's funeral and Hannah had finally started to get over the whole traumatizing experience of his death about a week ago. She had been trying to move on with her life, and just keep any thoughts of him out of her mind, which was pretty much her only way of not getting upset. And, the best person to help her not think about Hayden at all, was the person who cared about him the least, his step-brother Ryan. So she had been spending a lot of time with the younger guy lately._

_There was a knock on her room window, and Ryan climbed through. "Hey. Wanna go skateboarding with me?"_

_Hannah smiled, "Sure, sounds like fun." She grabs a small blue jean jacket and throws it on over her purple Disney World t-shirt. _

"_You look cute." Ryan grins and help Hannah out of her window onto the tree limb right next to it._

_She watched as he climbed onto the tree limb and stood next to her, helping her climb down. "Thanks…you know a compliment like that will definitely score you more points then when you hit on me." She smirks and he smiles, looking at her curiously as they both jump down to the ground. "Hey, don't look so shocked, you've been really cool lately. Now c'mon, let's get to that skate park!"_

_Ryan laughs at Hannah's recent change of attitude, liking her even better. He lifted her up and placed her in front of him on his skateboard. After a while, they made it to the beach and they sat down in the sand. She hadn't been to the beach in a month, and, realizing where she was, Hannah bit her lip slightly. "Hey…don't get upset Hannah, we've had a great day haven't we?" Ryan put his arm around her shoulder and she smiled at him, all sadness forgotten._

"_Yeah…we have, haven't we?" She leaned her head on his shoulder. "You know, there's just something about you that…I dunno, makes me happy." Hannah says as she looks into his eyes. _

_Ryan grins, "You're not falling for me now Hannah, are you?" _

_Hannah pauses for a moment and seems to be thinking about it. "Hmmm…" She laughs as he pushes her playfully, "I do believe I am. So I guess what they say about younger men is true."_

"_Oh really? And just what is it they say about younger men?" Hannah grins and leans closer to him. Placing her lips on his, she kisses him, and he returns the kiss._

"_I have no idea what they say, nor do I care, but I say, that you're a really great kisser." She grins and kisses him again, all of her problems forgotten._

It is now night time and Hannah sees Charlie get up and walk into the jungle. She knew sheshouldn't, but she waited a couple of minutes and then followed him. He had apparently sought out Locke, and she crouched behind a nearby rock, as she listened to the conversation between the two of them for the second time. "Give them to me." Charlie says to Locke, and Hannah assumed he was talking about his drugs.

"This is the third time. Are you sure you want – " Locke began, but Charlie cut him off.

"I've made my choice." Hannah watched as Locke takes a small bag out of his pocket and places it in the palm of Charlie's hand. She continues to watch as Charlie stares at the bag for a long time, and then surprisingly throws it into the fire.

Hannah smiles just as Locke does as he pats Charlie on the back, "I'm proud of you, Charlie. I always knew you could do it." Charlie stares at the drugs burning in the fire and Hannah, satisfied with Charlie's decision, heads back off to the caves.

Minutes later, after Hannah had gotten ready to go to sleep in her cave, Charlie showed up and grinned at her. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Hannah smiled back and walked over to him, "Me, how about you? You know, you're really brave for what you did today." She said, meaning saving Jack, but also secretly meaning giving up his drugs.

"Yeah, well, it had to be done. And it was just that everyone else but me had someone on the island that would miss them if they were…you know, but not me."

Hannah sighs and shakes her head, "You've got me." She hugs him and smiles, "And don't you forget it. Because I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. You're one of the best friends I've ever had."

Charlie smiles but as he walks off he says quietly to himself, "Yeah…friends. Just friends." He sighs and plays his guitar through half the night.

**Heyyy! Sorry this took so long to get up, but I haven't had an opportunity to get online. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, I think it's one of my better ones so far, and I've been waiting to get to this episode for a long time now. Oh and for those who are fans of Hannah being with Sawyer, I know she didn't have any interactions with him this chapter, but she will soon, I promise. I'm not entirely sure where this is going now anymore, so I know as much as you do really!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on LOST: **

**Minutes later, after Hannah had gotten ready to go to sleep in her cave, Charlie showed up and grinned at her. "Hey, how are you feeling?"**

**Hannah smiled back and walked over to him, "Me, how about you? You know, you're really brave for what you did today." She said, meaning saving Jack, but also secretly meaning giving up his drugs.**

"**Yeah, well, it had to be done. And it was just that everyone else but me had someone on the island that would miss them if they were…you know, but not me."**

**Hannah sighs and shakes her head, "You've got me." She hugs him and smiles, "And don't you forget it. Because I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. You're one of the best friends I've ever had."**

**Charlie smiles but as he walks off he says quietly to himself, "Yeah…friends. Just friends." He sighs and plays his guitar through half the night.**

It is early in the morning, and Hannah had decided to take a walk along the beach. Spotting something a short while ahead of her in the sand, she quickens her pace and kneels down. It turns out to be a pile of men's clothes with a book on top of it. She picks up the book and stands up, examining the title. _Watership Down _it read. She shrugged and threw the book back onto the pile of clothes, ready to walk away, until she heard someone talking to her.

"Hell of a book." Sawyer said, and Hannah turned around, only to see Sawyer walking towards her from the ocean. Her mouth drops slightly as he walks out of the water, and she realizes that he is naked. He smirks, and she abruptly closes her mouth.

"Uhm…hi." She smiles as best as she could and bites her lip, trying not to look down. She stands there awkwardly for a minute, until finally she figures she would continue their "conversation", if you could call it that. "You must be cold…" she nods towards him, as if what she meant needed indicating.

Sawyer smirks again, "How about you come a little closer and warm me up then, doll?"

Hannah shakes her head, the atmosphere getting more awkward by the second. "I think I'll pass." She says, and begins to walk away, not wanting to see where this situation was going.

"Alright, but I'll be taking a rain check on that." Sawyer calls after, a satisfactory smile passing across his face.

_Hannah is sitting on a high up stool on what appears to be a small stage. She has her hair straight and down and is wearing jeans, brown high-heeled boots, and a brown and pink long tank top. She is in a cafe, and singing one of her newest songs. _

_Do you see me?  
Do you care?  
You talk about me,  
like I'm not there.  
Don't get a word in,  
when you're around. I bet you don't know,  
what I'm about. _

_Cause I will, I will,  
speak for myself.  
What you see isn't all I am,  
I need a place to stand.  
I will, I will,  
speak for myself.  
So much you're missin',  
if you cared you'd listen._

**(AN: this song is © to Aly & AJ Michalka) **

_She finished within a few minutes, and to her delight, the crowd clapped with much enthusiasm. She smiled, and bowed and she hopped off the stool and then off the stage. _

_Still smiling widely, she hugs Ryan, who had been in the audience. "You were great babe." _

"_Thanks." She says, grinning from ear to ear as people began to come up to give her compliments. But her smile soon faded as she saw the only two angry faces in the entire building; her sister and mother were standing in the back of the crowd, both with their arms crossed and glaring at her. _

_Ryan saw the sudden change in Hannah's mood, and put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" Hannah shook her head and pointed to where her mother and sister were now walking, getting closer by the second. Ryan looked over, and nodded. "Oh…ouch."_

_As they finally arrived, Hannah's mother grabbed her arm and began pulling Hannah out of the café, while Lizzie helped, placing a hand firmly on the shoulder of Hannah's other arm so that she could not try and run off. Ryan followed closely behind, and they were soon outside._

"_How could you Hannah!" Her mother began, "I specifically remember telling you that you were too young for Hollywood, and you couldn't try and get yourself famous!"_

"_First of all, that was when I was thirteen! I'm eighteen now, the same age Lizzie was when you let her start her career! And besides, we're in Australia, and there's no way I'm getting myself famous by singing one song at a local café with maybe twenty people watching at most!" _

"_You know what Hannah? You are just ridiculous. You were already the worst younger sister anyway, but now you have to try and steal my career? That's it, I've had enough, and so has mom." Lizzie yells at Hannah, grabs her arm so tight that she almost breaks it, and throws her into the back seat of their car. _

"_We're out of here for good," Ryan can hear Hannah's mom scream, since the car was a convertible. "I've had just about enough of your crap. All your stuff is already packed. We're leaving for California tonight."_

"_What! You're not serious!" Hannah yells back, looking back at Ryan, who was currently standing next to their car, since it wasn't moving yet._

"_Aww, you'll have to leave your little boyfriend? Well, that's just too bad now, isn't it?" Lizzie smirks, and they drive off, Ryan running for a while to try and keep up, but falling behind shortly after._

"_I'll come to your house before you leave! I promise!" The sixteen-year-old boy called after Hannah as loud as he could, hoping more than anything that he could keep his promise._

"Hey! Charlie!" Hannah calls, as she spots Charlie on the beach. He turns and she waves, sitting down next to him. "What are you up to today?"

Charlie smiles at her slightly and shrugs, "Nothing much."

Hannah tilts her head, wondering why he was being so distant, "Okay then…" They sit there for about five minutes, until Hannah begins to get annoyed. "Charlie, what's wrong? You're very quiet, and seem like you really don't even want me here."

"No, it's not that Hannah." Charlie responds.

"What then?" Charlie shakes his head. "Charlie, what's wrong. You can tell me, you know that."

Charlie takes in a deep breath and Hannah waits anxiously, knowing he was going to tell her. "It's just that…well…" He struggles with his words and Hannah places her hand on top of his, encouraging him to continue. Beginning to feel ten times better than he had before from her touch, Charlie decides to tell her, "Locke he…he took away my drugs. But I asked for them back, and he obliged, then I threw them in the fire. Now, I've got nothing left, and I feel like bloody crap. I don't know what I was thinking."

Hannah smiles, glad he opened up to her. "I can tell you. You were thinking that you wanted to be you again. When someone is on drugs, there may still be a trace of them left, but nothing they say or do is really all them." He looks at her curiously, and she takes her hand off his and put it on his shoulder. Looking into his eyes she grins, "Let's meet the real Charlie Pace."

He smiles, and Hannah stands up, holding out her hand. "C'mon, let's go see what everyone is up to at the caves. This new anti-social thing you're doing, it's not going over well with me." Charlie laughs and takes her hand, standing up and heading off towards the caves.

When they get there, Hannah spots Shannon and she is about to go over and say something, until she sees how upset she looks. Knowing Shannon, she figured it would be better not to say anything, so she walked over to the nearby cave, Charlie following behind. Inside were Jack, and Boone. Apparently, the two were in the middle of a conversation, so Hannah just sat down and listened.

"Shannon has asthma." Boone says, and Jack looks at him curiously.

"Asthma?" Jack repeats, "Never seen her have an attack before."

"Because she had an inhaler. She sneaks hits when no one's looking. She's just been embarrassed about it since she was a little kid. I guess breathing's not cool." Boone rolls his eyes, and looks over at Shannon who was still just sitting outside the cave, staring into space.

"Had an inhaler?" Jack asks, the confused look still in his eyes.

"It ran out a couple days ago. But it had four refills, which should have been enough for a couple months. But she always forgets her medication, so I put it in my suitcase. Today I see that jackass reading _Watership Down_ – "

Jack shakes his head, "You're losing me."

"It was in my bags – the stuff that I checked." Boone continues, trying to explain, "If he has my book, he has my luggage. If he has the luggage, he has the inhalers." He looks over at Shannon, concern crossing over his face, "Her breathing got really rough today, man. If she has an attack, it's not gonna be good."

Taking in a deep breath, Hannah gets up and decides to go try and talk to Shannon. Sitting down next to her, she puts her hand on her shoulder and smiles when Shannon turns her head. "Hey."

Shannon nods and looks down. They were both silent for a minute until she looked back up at Hannah. "You heard, didn't you?" Hannah nods, and Shannon sighs, "This is just great. Soon everybody is going to know. They'll say, 'look at the freak who doesn't know how to breathe', no one's going to want to be near me."

Hannah looked over at her sympathetically, "Shannon, it's not that big of a deal. If you have asthma, then people need to know so that they can help you. If no one knows, and you have an attack and no inhalers, then well, the result won't be pretty. Besides, it won't be too bad, I mean, I'm known as the girl who faints in the middle of the jungle without warning. It's not fun, but no one treats me any differently for the most part. You need help, and we're all more than willing to help you."

Looking over at Hannah, Shannon let's a hint of a smile pass her face, "Thanks. But none of that will matter anyway if Sawyer won't give up my inhalers."

"Something tells me that I might just be able to convince him to hand them over." Hannah gets up, and Shannon watches her curiously as she heads back in the direction of the beach.

By the time she had arrived at Sawyer's tent though, she already see Jack and Kate storming out of there. She decided that something must have been going on for the two of them to be so angry, so she ran after them. When she caught up, they were in the middle of a heated discussion.

"We're not savages, Kate. Not yet." Jack explains.

"Let me talk to Sawyer." Kate requests, and Hannah looks back and forth between the two of them.

"What makes you think he's gonna listen to you?" Jack asks, and Kate looks to the ground.

"He says we have a connection." Jack rolled his eyes, but before he could respond, Hannah joined in.

"Hey," She began, drawing attention to herself, "I'll talk to Sawyer. I don't know why, but I think at some level, he trusts me. He says that we're both outcasts, and that no one else could understand that."

Looking her up and down, Jack nods hesitantly, "Fine." Hannah smiles, but Jack just walks away, and Kate nods to her and follows Jack.

_Storming through the front door of their house, Hannah watches as her mother and Lizzie go back and forth from the house to the car carrying luggage. She sits down on the couch and holds her head in her hands. "God, are you completely useless?" Hannah hears Lizzie's voice from right in front of her, "Go upstairs already and get your goddamned stuff. As much as we would love to leave you hear, I know that would make you happy, so we decided you would come with us. So go, NOW." _

_Too upset and confused to argue, Hannah headed up the stairs. Reaching her room, she opens her window, just in case of some miracle, Ryan was able to make it to her house before she had to leave. She sighed and began to pick up a few bags when all of a sudden, there was a knock on her window. "Ryan?" She asked, not believing her eyes. He nodded. "But how did you get here so quick."_

_He grinned, "I flew." A hint of a smile passed on Hannah's face, he always seemed to say the right thing. "Nah, actually, I got a ride from someone I knew vaguely that was headed this way anyway." Hannah walked over to him and threw her arms around him. _

"_I can't believe this Ryan. I don't want to leave. I can't leave, my life is here!" She says, getting herself all worked up. _

"_Look, Hannah, legally, you don't have to listen to them. You're eighteen, you're considered an adult by the government. They can't tell you what to do anymore." _

_Hannah shook her head, "I wish that was true. But I won't be eighteen until next week. That's probably why they decided to leave now, so that there would be nothing I could do." _

"_Don't worry about it Hannah, right after your birthday, you could always come back here. You could stay with me."_

"_No I couldn't." Hannah shook her head again, releasing her grip on Ryan. "Because by what money am I getting back here with? I've got nothing Ryan, I'm stuck, there's absolutely nothing I can do to make any of this better." _

"_So then there's no way you're ever coming back?"_

"_Well, maybe. But only once I have enough money too, which could be years. I'm sorry…I love you." She took in a deep breath, with the exception of a puppy she had for a week when she was five, she had never said that to anyone before. "I uhm…I mean…"_

_Ryan sighed, "No, don't try and cover it up. I love you too." He bit his lip and took in a deep breath, "Which is what's making what I'm going to have to do so much harder."_

_Hannah looks over at him nervously, "What exactly is it that you have to do?" She asks, her tone wary._

"_Well, you said it yourself, there's no way you're coming back here anytime soon. I mean, it could be five or six years for all I know. And what am I supposed to do until then? Be miserable and alone?" Hannah whimpers quietly, she was beginning to understand where this was going, "Hannah, I'm really, really sorry, but I don't think we can make this work."_

"_You mean – " She couldn't bring herself to say it, but she braced herself for what was coming._

_Ryan nods, "I'm sorry Hannah, but it has to be done. I'm breaking up with you."_

Spotting Sawyer, Hannah heads over to him. He was chopping wood, and she jumps at the sound of the axe hitting the broken trees. "Hey."

Sawyer glanced up at her, a smirk playing at his features, "Hey yourself. What brings you to this neck of the woods, doll?"

Hannah walked closer so that she was now standing in front of him, only about a few feet away, "To ask you what exactly it is that you want."

He watches her, seemingly amused by this new question she had brought up. "Excuse me?" He raises an eyebrow and Hannah sighed.

"What do you want Sawyer?"

He smirks, "I got so many answers to that question, I wouldn't even know where to start." He kneels down so that they are now eye to eye and Hannah was beginning to get impatient.

"I mean for the inhalers."

"Ah. Good question. Hang on a tick." He stands up and chops another piece of wood, making Hannah jump again. "What do I want? A kiss ought to do it."

"What?" Hannah asked him, wondering if this was for real, or if he was joking.

"A kiss. From you, right now." Sawyer smirked and threw the axe down, moving closer towards her slowly.

"Uhm…" Hannah did not know what to say, so she just took a step back and shook her head. She was about to say something when Sawyer was pushed backwards.

Hannah saw that it was Charlie who had pushed him, and he didn't look happy. "Don't even think about it, you bloody scum." Sawyer stands up, his expression matching the anger on Charlie's face. "Who do you think you are, trying to trick and innocent girl into making out with you? You're even more of a disgusting human being than I thought!"

"Shut up! You want to know what kind of human being I am?" He heads towards Charlie and punches him in the face.

Scowling, Charlie holds one hand to his jaw which was now bleeding, and proceeds to punch Sawyer back. But Hannah puts her hand on his shoulder before he could, so he turns around to face her, "Charlie, stop. You're acting ridiculous, he didn't even do anything!"

He turns around, now ready to vent his anger on Hannah. "Didn't do anything? Didn't do anything! Are you kidding? He tried to kiss you, and then he punched me in the jaw! I thing that would be considered something!"

"I know he punched you, but two wrongs aren't going to solve anything! And he didn't kiss me."

"Yeah, but he was going to, and now I'm going to get even." Turning back to Sawyer, Charlie attempts at punching him again, but Sawyer catches his fist, and gets a strong grip on his arm, not letting go. But before he could grab the other arm, Charlie caught him a jab to the chin unexpectedly.

"That all you got, Snoopy?" Hannah raises an eyebrow. Snoopy? Oh, right, Charlie Brown. That would have been funny, had Sawyer not meant it as an insult.

Before either of them could harm the other again, Hannah steps in between the two of them, holding each back with one hand. "That's it! I've had just about enough of this!" Sawyer and Charlie calm down slightly, but are still glaring at each other. "Now look, Charlie, I know you just want to protect me, but punching him is not going to solve anything. And I could have handled this situation a lot better on my own, thank you very much. And Sawyer, you try too hard. I ask you to help a woman who can't breathe, and you want me to kiss you? Nobody's that disgusting."

"I see how it is." Charlie says, a hurt expression on his face. He throws one more glare at Sawyer, then turned his glance to Hannah, and his eyes lingered on her, shining with what she mistook as friendly compassion, but was really longing. He shook his head, and walked off, not saying one more word.

Hannah decided that it was best to deal with Charlie later though, so she did not follow him. Instead, she turned to Sawyer, and was determined to figure out what his game was. "I've seen you, you know." She says quietly, sitting down on a half-chopped piece of wood."

"Seen me what?" He looks at her curiously, a trace of anger still left in his voice.

"With that piece of paper. The one you keep in your pocket. I've seen the expression on your face when you read it, and how carefully you fold it up. It means something to you. I don't think you're as bad as you make yourself out to be. Give me the medication, Sawyer." Hannah looks up at him, and he shakes his head.

"You think you understand me." Hannah nods and he laughs to himself, "Read it." Sawyer takes out a piece of paper from his pocket and holds it out. Hannah just looks from him to the paper and after a minute, he just shoves it into her hands. "Read it! Out loud."

Hannah looks at the paper in her hands and opens it quietly. She begins to read, and the expression on her face clearly shows what she thinks of it. "Dear Mr. Sawyer, you don't know who I am, but I know who you are, and I know what you've done. You had sex with my mother, and then you stole my dad's money all away. So he got angry, and he killed my mother. And then he killed himself, too." Hannah looks up at him, shock and confusion in her eyes.

"Don't stop now. You're getting to the good part." Sawyer says sarcastically.

Hesitantly, Hannah continues, "All I know is your name, but one of these days I'm gonna find you, and I'm gonna give you this letter so you'll remember what you done to me. You killed my parents, Mr. Sawyer."

Hannah is silent, and so Sawyer takes the letter from her and leans in close, "Now how about that kiss?" He waits a minute, and after a while of silence, all Hannah does is turn her head away from him. "I didn't think so." Sawyer stands up straight and proceeds to go back to chopping the wood.

Watching Sawyer for a minute, and then getting up, Hannah decides to head back to the caves to see how Shannon was doing. On her way there, she spotted Charlie talking with the pregnant woman, Claire, and was going to talk to him, but then decided that it was best to give him some time to cool down and think things over.

When she arrived a the caves, she hears Boone shouting for help, and after scanning the area of quickly, she spots Boone and Jack standing over Shannon who seems to be having an attack.

"Breathe in through the nose slowly." Jack is telling Shannon, but she just gasps in through her mouth, "No, no, no, no. In through the nose like this." Jack takes in a deep breath to demonstrate. "You can do this, Shannon. You can do it. In through the nose." Shannon was beginning to breathe a little better now, "You got your breath. Your color's coming back. See, I knew you could do this. You feel it?"

"Yeah." Shannon nods, sitting up and taking in a few more deep breaths.

Jack stands up and, noticing Hannah, he pulls her aside. "Were you able to get the inhalers?" Hannah shook her head and looked to the ground, embarrassed that she had failed. Jack sighs. "Great." He could see Hannah felt badly though, so he tried to reassure her. "It's not your fault. At least you tried." She smiles slightly, and nods and then Jack continues, more to himself, "I'm gonna kill him."

Not even wanting to know what Jack was going to do to Sawyer, or get involved in that situation at all, Hannah disregarded that last comment and sat down next to Shannon. "You feeling any better? You really scared everyone back there."

Shannon nods, "Yeah, thanks." Hannah nods and smiles slightly.

"I uhm…I tried to get your inhalers from Sawyer." She says, her smile fading.

"And?" Shannon looks at her questionably. Hannah just shook her head. "Right. Well, you tried. I wasn't counting on you getting them anyway, Sawyer doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"Yeah…" She said, and they sat there, Hannah thinking. What if that was true? What if Sawyer really did only care about himself? That sure seemed to be the case. But for some reason, that was hard for her to believe. Although, Charlie seemed pretty sure that was the case. She shook her head. She couldn't believe it, and she wasn't going to let Jack hurt him, regardless of what he was doing to Shannon. She would try again, and this time she would get the inhalers. "Hey," She said to Shannon, "I'm gonna go, okay?"

She starts to get up, but Shannon grabs her arm with a weakened grip. "Please, stay. I don't want to be alone." Hannah smiles and nods in Boone's direction.

"You won't be. Boone's here." Shannon nods and releases her grip, "Besides, I'll be back later, I promise." She waves to her friend and heads back to the beach yet again.

"_This is all your fault!" Hannah yells at her sister and mother as she throws the last of her suitcases into the car and then sits down herself. The only response she got though was a smirk from Lizzie and the reflection of her mother rolling her eyes in the mirror._

_She looked out at her house as the car engine started and grabbed her phone out of her pocket, ready to take a picture to remember Australia by. But then she saw Ryan, and before they drove off, he ran up to the car, held her tear-streaked face in his hands, and kissed her one last time. All Hannah could do was let another tear roll down her cheek, and hold onto his hand until the car started to move. _

"_Say bye-bye to your little boyfriend." Lizzie mocked with a satisfactory look on her face._

_Hannah released Ryan's hand reluctantly, and waved. "Goodbye Ryan." She said softly, so only he could hear, "I'll miss you. You've got my number, so don't be a stranger."_

_He nods and watches as their car sped up and drives off. "I won't forget you Hannah Taylor, no matter what." Ryan says to himself and looks away once their car turns around the corner. _

Hannah arrived at Sawyer's tent just as Jack and Kate were bringing him back from the jungle. "What's going on here?" She asked, noting the blood, and the fact that Sawyer was unconscious."

"In short, he wouldn't talk, and Sayid didn't like that." Jack explained, laying Sawyer on the floor and heading back towards the caves, most likely to check on Shannon.

"I kissed him, and he told me he didn't have the inhalers. Sayid didn't believe him, so he got stabbed in the shoulder." Kate added, and followed after Jack.

Hannah wasn't surprised. She knew something was going to happen, she just didn't know what. She was glad that he was alive, but the wound he did get, it seemed to her that he deserved it. Deciding to wait until he woke up, Hannah sat down in the seat from the plane Sawyer kept in his tent and took the note out of his pocket, re-reading it a few times.

Soon though, Sawyer had re-gained consciousness and noticed that Hannah was sitting with him in his tent. "I heard what happened, and you're lucky to be alive."

"Jack?" He asked her, looking around as best as he could.

"I'm pretty sure he went to the caves to check on Shannon." She said, and got up, then taking a seat next to Sawyer. "I read it again." She said, indicating his letter and envelope and then handing the letter back to him. "And then again, because I've been trying to figure out why you beat up Boone instead of just telling him you didn't have his sister's medication. Why you pretended to have it anyway. The thing that I keep coming back around to is that you want to be hated. Then I looked at the envelope." She shows him the envelope and then proceeds to read it. "America's Bicentennial. Knoxville, Tennessee." You were just a kid. Eight. Maybe nine years old. This letter wasn't written to you. You wrote this letter. Your name's not Sawyer, is it?" She asked, handing him back his envelope.

"It was his name. He was a Confidence Man. Romanced my mama to get to the money. Wiped them out clean, left a mess behind. So I wrote that letter. I wrote it knowing one day I'd find him. But that ain't the sad part. When I was nineteen, I needed six grand to pay these guys off I was in trouble with." He pauses and sighs. "So I found a pretty lady with a dumb husband who had some money. And I got him to give it to me. How's that for a tragedy? I became the man I was hunting. I became 'Sawyer'." He looks at Hannah and, seeing the sympathy in her expression, he glares slightly, "Don't you feel sorry for me. Get out of here."

Hannah looks at him and stands up in silence, not wishing to further this conversation and figuring that, most likely, Sawyer was telling the truth about the inhalers. She didn't want to break her promise to Shannon, so she headed back to the caves. It seemed to her like she had been going back and forth all day. Oh well, she decided that it was good she was getting some exercise and had something to do at least.

She arrived at the caves and found Sun rubbing some sort of weird smelling mixture all over Shannon's chest. She was soon breathing, and Hannah, like the other bystanders, had a shocked expression on her face. Jack kneels down and smells the mixture. "Eucalyptus." He laughs, "Smart, Jack." He looks over at Sun and smiles. "Thank you very much." Sun nods and smiles back at him.

Hannah smiles and shakes her head. "That was amazing." She said to Sun, although she knew she couldn't understand her, she also figured that she would recognize what she said as a compliment by the way she said it. Hannah knelt down next to Shannon and grinned, "See, I told you everything would be okay. People aren't scared of you, they care about you."

Shannon nods and sits up. "Thanks, you were right." Shannon grins back, "You know, I've always been popular, but never in my life have I actually had a real friend before. It's…kind of nice."

Hannah shrugged, "Hey, I needed a friend just as much as you did. Since I was fifteen, most of my friends have been guys, and it's nice to finally have someone I can relate to better. Because when it comes down to it, some things, guys just don't understand."

"You said it. We can't live with them, but we can't live without them!" The two of them laugh and then Hannah gets up.

"Speaking of guys, I need to go sort some things out with Charlie. And besides," Hannah says, nodding towards Boone who was standing over Shannon anxiously, "You need to spend some time with your brother."

"Okay." Shannon waves as Hannah begins to walk away, "See you around."

Hannah sighs, knowing that it was now time to walk back to the beach yet again. Or maybe not. Hannah looked curiously at Charlie who was walking to the caves carrying a bunch of suitcases with Claire in tow. As he walked past her, Hannah looked at him and tried to talk to him, "Hey, Charlie. Uhm, can we talk?"

Charlie continues walking, but glances past Claire back at Hannah. "Maybe later." He said, not stopping. Hannah looked back at him sadly as he turned away, but decided not to think much of it. Yeah, she was upset, but Charlie was going through a bad withdrawal, he had the right to act a little strange, right?

Hannah put a hand to her head, beginning to feel dizzy. She shook it off though, and trudged through the jungle, deciding that since she was already half way to the beach and it was getting dark out, she would sleep there tonight. But soon, she saw blurry figures ahead of her, and, to her horror, realized that they were the same bloody images of her dead mother and sister.

She screamed as they came closer to her, calling her name in ghostly voice all the time. They were getting closer by the second and their voices were growing louder and filling her ears. She tried to scream again, but no sound would come out of her mouth, so she tried to run, but her legs and arms cramped up and filled with pain. She looked up at the ghastly figures which were now right above her and forced her hands to move to cover up her ears. The last thing she saw were the two reaching out for her, then she passed out.

**Ha-ha, cliffhanger much? I know, I'm evil aren't I? Oh well, deal with it, it was my birthday yesterday, and I'm sixteen now, so I've got the power…right. Anyway, hope you liked, I know the flashbacks weren't that great this time, but I thought it was one of my better chapters. And I'm pretty sure it's longer than the others. Oh, and just to rephrase the authors note in the middle of the story, I can't right songs, so I used an already written song. It's copy written to Aly and AJ Michalka. Buy there CD, it's good, and this is coming from someone who listens to punk rock, so it must be good lol. Anyway, I'll try to get a new chapter up soon, actually, I might get another up today, but don't count on it. Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously on LOST: **

**Hannah sighs, knowing that it was now time to walk back to the beach yet again. Or maybe not. Hannah looked curiously at Charlie who was walking to the caves carrying a bunch of suitcases with Claire in tow. As he walked past her, Hannah looked at him and tried to talk to him, "Hey, Charlie. Uhm, can we talk?"**

**Charlie continues walking, but glances past Claire back at Hannah. "Maybe later." He said, not stopping. Hannah looked back at him sadly as he turned away, but decided not to think much of it. Yeah, she was upset, but Charlie was going through a bad withdrawal, he had the right to act a little strange, right?**

**Hannah put a hand to her head, beginning to feel dizzy. She shook it off though, and trudged through the jungle, deciding that since she was already half way to the beach and it was getting dark out, she would sleep there tonight. But soon, she saw blurry figures ahead of her, and, to her horror, realized that they were the same bloody images of her dead mother and sister.**

It was morning, and Charlie was coming up to the beach from the caves. He had been worrying about Hannah since the night before when she never came back to the caves. Yeah, he had been mad at her, but by now, he couldn't even remember why, and he was getting even more worried after he had asked many people at the caves, and no one seemed to have seen her since yesterday.

Since searching for Hannah had seemed to be hopeless, he decided to look for Jack, since he always seemed to be on top of everything that was going on. But, to his dismay, Kate had told him that he would be most likely to find Jack in Sawyer's tent, which is where he was headed right now.

By the time Charlie had arrived, Jack and Sawyer were arguing about something, so he just stood in the entrance and waited. "My conscience is fine, thanks." Jack says, glaring at Sawyer while trying to patch up his wound.

"Of course, what have you got to feel guilty about? I mean, you just let that damn Arab torture me. Stood by and watched. Now you figure you'll patch me up and buy you a ticket into heaven? Only reason you're here–" Sawyer begins to rant, but Jack interrupts him.

"I'm here because no one else wants anything to do with you." As Jack says that Charlie walks in and joins the conversation.

"And I'm here," He begins, looking over at Jack, "to see if you have any idea of where Hannah might be. I haven't seen her since yesterday and -- "

Sawyer smirks, and interrupts Charlie, "You're getting worried about your little friend? Don't make me laugh. You ever think that maybe the only reason you haven't seen her is because she doesn't want you to?"

Charlie's expression turns to rage as he heads closer to Sawyer, "You take that back! You have no idea what it's like to care about someone else, all you care about is your lowdown, pathetic self. So why don't you do us all a favor and piss off." Charlie glares at him and rolls his eyes, "No wonder no one wants anything to do with you."

All Sawyer does is look right at Charlie and say, "She does."

Jack laughs to himself at Sawyer's unbelievable behavior, "Change your own bandages." He says, and storms out of the tent, nodding at Charlie to follow. Charlie lets his glare linger on Sawyer for a minute and then silently turns and leaves. Once they had gotten a short way away from the tent, Jack stops, and turns towards Charlie. "When was the last time you saw Hannah?"

Charlie looks down at the ground, "Last night she walked past me in the direction of the beach and asked me to talk. I was helping Claire move up to the caves, and me and Hannah had gotten into an argument earlier, so all I just ignored her and kept walking. But I haven't seen her since and I asked around and neither has anyone else."

"Have you asked everyone?"

"Everyone who she talks to, but no one has seen her since last night."

Jack nods, "Well then, maybe we can organize a search party." He says, shrugging.

"Already been done. When I talked to Shannon, she got all worked up about it, and started ordering people to search the jungle with her."

"That's good. Because I'm kind of busy, so there isn't really much I could do. My guess is, you've gotten yourself worried over nothing, she'll probably turn up in an hour or so. Alright?"

Charlie nods, "Right, it's probably nothing. You're right, I'm overreacting. Thanks Jack." He smiles, but it doesn't seem genuine – he wasn't at all convinced.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Jack places a hand on Charlie's shoulder and Charlie nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go and do…all that important medical stuff or whatever it is you need to do." Jack nods, pats Charlie's shoulder, and heads off towards the caves. Charlie sighs and sits down in the sand, holding his head in his hands. Yeah, Jack was probably right, but what if he wasn't? What if Hannah didn't show up? He sighed, he wasn't even going to consider that. But what if…

Charlie's thoughts were cut off though as Shannon made her way across the beach, screaming. "Help! Somebody come quickly! Please, we need help!" Charlie turned around, curious to see what was going on, and was horrified when he did. Shannon was struggling to run as fast as she could up the beach as she brought a limp Hannah along with her. Charlie jumped up and made his way up to the group of onlookers that were gathering near the middle of the beach where Shannon was still running, with one of Hannah's arms draped around her shoulder, until she finally came to a stop.

"Oh my god." Charlie pushed his way through the crowd, trying to make it to Hannah as quickly as he could. But before he had gotten to the front, Shannon had fallen to the ground, trying to catch her breath, and Hannah rolled over into the sand. "Why don't you all just bloody move already!" Charlie yelled, pushing a few people over and attracting many annoyed comments.

He kneeled down beside Hannah and Shannon and gasped. From up close, Hannah looked like even more of a mess than she had from afar. Her clothes were torn up, all you could see of her leg was a pool of blood covering the entire thing, there was a deep gash in her stomach, and her face was pale and cut up all over. Meanwhile, Shannon had fallen over gasping for air, obviously having another asthma attack from all of the running.

Charlie placed a hand on Hannah's cheek and abruptly pulled it back. "She's freezing…" he mumbled, "She's frozen up," he said louder, "somebody get Jack!" Turning around to check on Shannon who was laying down on her side still gasping, he turned her onto her back and noticed that she too was cut up. No where near as badly though, there were only a few rips in her clothing, and a bunch of cuts, but nothing to serious, although her breathing was getting worse.

The onlookers were murmuring to each other about what was going on, and no one seemed to be doing anything. Charlie turned to face them, anger blazing in his eyes. "What are you people crazy! Don't just stand there, get Jack! Can't you see there are two girls in serious need of medical attention? Someone go, NOW!" He yells, and the crowd begins to thin, Charlie getting the occasional odd glance.

"_Hannah? Hannah!" Shannon was running through the jungle this morning after having arranged a search party for Hannah who seemed to be missing. Where could she be? She wondered, beginning to feel her throat closing up, but not ready to give up just yet._

"_Hannah!" She yelling again, wincing as her shirt caught onto a branch sticking out, tearing a piece of her clothes and slashing her side. But she didn't have time to think about that, she spotted someone lying in the middle of the jungle and soon recognized this person to be Hannah._

_Gasping she kneeled down next to her, looking over all of her cuts and bruises. What had happened? Proceeding to shake Hannah lightly to see if she was conscious, she realized that her friend was freezing cold, and needed help. She lifted her up as best as she could, draping her arm around her shoulder. _

_As she was about to head towards the beach, she saw something move quickly in the distance and heard a ruffling of leaves. "Hello? Is someone there?" But she didn't have to wait long for an answer. She screamed as a bloody figured emerged from behind the trees, another following behind the first, and headed towards her. They were chanting Hannah's name over and over and moving closer and closer by the second._

_Shannon felt frozen in place, like she was going into shock, or a coma. She opened her mouth to scream again, but no sound came out. Getting more terrified by the second, and watching the space between her and the figures get smaller, she tightened her grip on Hannah, focused all her energy on her legs and, after averting her gaze from the swiftly approaching figures, was able to break the trance and make a run for it._

It was close to twenty minutes before Jack arrived and the situation had gotten increasingly worse within that time. The crowd of onlookers which had at first thinned out was now getting thicker by the second and the two girls just seemed to be getting worse.

Hannah was still near frozen, and Shannon was now beginning to feel colder than normal too, as well as her breathing was getting worse. Hannah had also become much paler, and her lips and the tips of her fingers were now a light blue. Charlie, who felt completely hopeless in the situation, was doing all he could to try and stop the two from getting any worse, but it wasn't doing much for their condition.

He had wrapped his jacket around Hannah and now was holding her in his arms to keep her warm while he faced Shannon, rubbing some of the Eucalyptus leaf mixture he had gotten from Sun on her chest. But as Jack approached, Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and placed Hannah down and moved over as Jack gestured for him to do so.

"What is going on here?" Jack asked, but no one wanted to answer him, "Answer me!" He looked over at Charlie, who in turn shrugged.

"Shannon just ran across the beach shouting for help and then she collapsed, sending them both tumbling. So I ran up and saw that they were both cut up, Hannah felt frozen, and Shannon began to have an asthma attack. Please tell me there is something you can do."

Jack shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm going to try. Everyone, move back!" The crowd listened and backed up as Jack began dishing out instructions. "Claire, do you know what Eucalyptus leaves look like?" The pregnant woman nodded, "Good, then take Sun with you into the jungle and find as many as you possibly can. Kate, good." He breathed a sigh of relief as Kate approached.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"There's no time to explain. I need you to head up to the caves and bring all the medical supplies you can find and get back here as fast as you can." Kate nodded and ran in the direction of the caves. "And the rest of you go and bring as much warm clothes and blankets as you can find, along with water and any other additional medical supplies you might have with your own stuff." The crowd slowly departed as they followed Jack's instructions, until the only people left there were Jack, Charlie, and Boone.

Jack had a worried expression on his face, and Boone was beginning to feel the stress as the two girls were still getting increasingly worse. "What do you think happened to them?" He said, looking the two girls over.

Jack shook his head, "Nothing I have figured out yet. But it seems to me that Charlie had been right about Hannah being missing. My guess, she fainted in the middle of the jungle again before she could make it to wherever she was headed, the beach or caves, and something happened to her within that time. Then when Shannon went out looking for her this morning, the same thing must have happened to her, just to less of an extreme which is why she was able to make it back here. But her asthma kicked in and just made things worse, so they are both in critical condition right now. With any luck, if we get Shannon well enough to talk, she will be able to tell us what happened."

"What about Hannah?" Charlie asked, holding his friend's near frozen hand in his own.

Jack shook his head, "I don't know. I'm not going to lie to either of you, the situation doesn't seem like it has a good chance of turning out in favor of the girls. Like I said though, with any luck, Shannon may have a chance of being revived, but whatever happened struck Hannah with more force, and right now the odds are against both of them, Hannah especially." Jack watched as Charlie and Boone's faces fell at the same time, so he placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "I'm going to try my best, and I hope just as much as you do that these two are okay…they're both so young, I can't imagine losing them."

A little while passed, and the crowd was beginning to return, this time with blankets and other various provisions. Jack now had plenty of medical supplies and Sun and Claire had just arrived with the Eucalyptus mixture. "Boone," Jack began, handing the bowl of leaves over to Boone, "Take a small amount of this in your hands every few minutes and rub it over Shannon's chest slowly." Boone nodded and Jack turned to Hannah.

Charlie now had her in his arms again, shivering from the cold passing from her body to his. His eyes were wet, and he wiped his hand over them, watching helplessly as Hannah's nose and fingers began to turn blue. "Charlie…" Jack began, but he didn't know what to say. He looked down and then turned to the onlookers. "I need everyone to put all of their warm clothes and blankets in a pile. Over there, near Boone." Clothes began piling up, and Jack turned his attention back towards Charlie.

"Look, if you want to try and help Hannah survive then you need to follow my instructions, can you do that?" Charlie wiped his eyes again, looked down and the blue that was now traveling up Hannah's arms, then looked back up and nodded. "Alright, then you need to lay her down, and use this bottle of peroxide with this washcloth to clean up her wounds. Because before we try and regain her body temperature, we need to make sure she won't get any infections from her wounds." Charlie nodded again, taking the bottle and the towel and began to work on Hannah.

Jack then started to focus on Shannon again, whose breathing seemed to be returning to normal, but now had blue lips and hands. "What else can I do?" Boone asked, still rubbing the Eucalyptus.

"Nothing just yet. Keep up what you are doing." Boone nodded and went back to work while Jack turned to Claire. "Claire, can you find sweatpants, a sweatshirt, and gloves in that pile over there?"

"Of course." She smiled slightly and began going through the pile of clothes. Jack then got up and grabbed about five blankets. After Claire was finished putting the warmer clothes over the ones Shannon already had on, Jack wrapped her in two of the blankets, pushing Boone aside.

"Her breathing is back to normal now. You need to go and get some water, she needs some fluid in her system." Boone agreed and headed off to find water while Jack turned back to Hannah whose visible leg was now blue, the same color which was now creeping slowly up her neck.

"Alright, Charlie, you did a good job. Now back up and let me see her leg." Jack lifted Hannah's bloody leg into his lap and cleaned it off with a wet washcloth. That revealed that this leg was also blue, and Jack bit his lip, not believing she was going to be alive much long but also not wanting to say anything.

Charlie gasped and placed a hand over his mouth as the wound which caused Hannah's leg to be so bloody was revealed. An entire chunk of the skin on her thigh had been taken out, and it didn't look good. Jack began to clean it up, then proceeding to stitch it up as best as he could.

Charlie leaned over Hannah's face, the only part of her which was not yet completely blue, and kissed her cheek. Placing two fingers on her frozen blue neck, he checked for a pulse. He found one, but barely, and was rapidly decreasing. "Jack!" Jack looked over from wrapping up Hannah's leg at a frantic Charlie. "Her pulse, it's almost gone! Jack please! You can't let her die! You can't…"

Jack shakes his head sadly, not knowing what he could say since he had assumed from the beginning that it was hopeless. "If you want to help, bandage up her other wounds, and then start putting warmer clothes over the ones already on her like Claire did for Shannon."

…

Thirty minutes had passed since Jack had given instruction to Charlie, and no one had spoken since then. Some luck had begun to show though, as Shannon was no longer blue at all, and was slowly regaining consciousness. Hannah did not seem to be improving, but she was still alive, and that seemed to be as good as it was going to get for her at this point. Her wounds were all bandaged though, her leg was fixed up, and she was now wrapped in all sorts of clothing and blankets.

All of a sudden, Shannon gasped and sat up straight, shaking the blankets off of her. Everyone stared at her in shock as she looked around at the people who were surrounding her. "What…What's going on?" She asked, and Jack looked over at her.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." He looked her over curiously, but before she could answer, Boone wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She smiled and hugged him back and then when he released his grip, she looked over at Jack.

"I'm not completely sure. I was looking for Hannah in the jungle after what Charlie had told me, and after a while, I saw her lying there unconscious. I lifted her up to bring her back to get help, but these figures came towards me, chanting Hannah's name. I screamed, and then tried to turn and run, but I felt like I was frozen there, and I couldn't move. At least, not until I really concentrated, and then I just made a break for it. I made it here, but had an asthma attack, and that's all I remember."

The onlookers start murmuring curiously again, and Jack holds up a hand to silence them, looking over at Shannon suspiciously. "These 'figures', could you make out who they were?"

Shannon shook her head, "No, but they seemed so unreal to me. I'm pretty sure they were both female though, and they were covered in blood. They looked…dead."

…

It was now night time, and Hannah hadn't gotten better or worse, but had been carried back to the caves where many were making a conscious effort to keep her as warm as possible. Shannon had been taken back to the caves too where she was fed, cleaned up, and then told to rest. Jack meanwhile, was still trying to figure out what all of this could mean.

"I don't understand," he began, taking a break from pacing for a minute and looking over at Kate and Boone who were sitting by a fire in the caves, "None of this makes any sense."

"Jack, think about it." Kate said, trying to reason with him, "Polar bears, a strange French trasmition from sixteen years ago, and a monster of some kind that's trying to kill us, nothing on this island makes sense."

"But two bloody, possibly dead figures who freeze people to death? That's just too weird, even for this island." No one says anything for a minute and Jack sits down and continues. "Maybe Shannon was hallucinating…"

"My sister was not hallucinating Jack." Boone says, glaring at him.

Jack looks over at him curiously, "Fine. It wasn't hallucination. Besides, even if it was, that still wouldn't explain why both girls were practically frozen." But before he could continue, Charlie came running out of the cave Hannah was in.

"Jack!" he stumbled but continued running until he reached Jack, "Jack! She's not breathing, you have to do something!" Jack looks over at Charlie sympathetically. There was nothing he could do, and he knew he was going to have to deal with this sooner or later, so he just decided to make this as easy on Charlie as he could.

"Charlie I don't think--" but Charlie wouldn't hear it and interrupted him.

"Jack, someone needs to do something! She's still alive, she has a pulse. And if you won't do something, I will!" Charlie turns and runs back to the cave, and Kate and Jack exchange looks and follow after him.

When Charlie arrived at the cave Hannah was in, he quickly kneeled at her side and checked her pulse again. He breathed a sigh of relief, she was still alive, but just barely. He looked down at the girl's face. It was now completely blue, but he could still see past that to his friend who he had realized that he had fallen…no, now wasn't the time to think about this. He told himself as he lifted the frozen girl into his arms, because if he did, he wouldn't be able to do what he was about to.

He took in a deep breath, and pressed his lips to hers, jumping at first at how cold they were. He did this a few more times, getting used to the cold after a while, and checked to see if she was breathing now. Still nothing, but he realized that her face and her lips were slightly less blue.

Nodding to himself, Charlie continued, repeatedly breathing air into her lungs, determined to keep her alive no matter what. He was beginning to feel lightheaded, but now that all of the blue had left Hannah's face, his hope was restored. Soon, a smile spread across his face, as he felt Hannah begin to breathe again, and then, something not even Charlie expected happened.

Hannah's eyes flashed open, and she gasped for air. "Oh my god," Charlie said to himself, "it worked!" Taking the blankets off of her, Charlie wrapped Hannah in his arms, and then he released his grip and looked her in the eyes. "Hannah?" he asked, as if he didn't believe it was really her. But all she was look at him, confusion in her eyes. She opened her mouth, as if to speak, but nothing came out.

Jack, who had been standing in the entrance the whole time, kneeled at her side, examining her, "I don't believe it. How is this possible?" He asked himself, removing the glove from Hannah's hand and looking it over. It was still blue, but a much lighter blue and he looked at Charlie curiously, quickly turning back to Hannah. "Can you talk?" he asked her, and she shrugged. "You need to try."

Hannah nodded, and opened her mouth again. After a couple of minute she said in a low, raspy voice, "I…I was…dead."

**Ahahaha! More cliffhangers! Anyhow, this chapter is not based on an episode. Because episode 9 of LOST had absolutely no relevance to my story, so I'm not using it. Of course, all the stuff from that episode DID still happen, I just didn't write it, because as you know, I don't include everything because there's no point in that since you already know what happens. Chapter 10 will be somewhat based on the 10th episode though, since that is when, in the show, Charlie and Claire are taken. I don't know exactly what I'm going to do for that yet, so you'll all just have to wait and see. Click the nice little shiny review button please and thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously on LOST:**

**Hannah's eyes flashed open, and she gasped for air. "Oh my god," Charlie said to himself, "it worked!" Taking the blankets off of her, Charlie wrapped Hannah in his arms, and then he released his grip and looked her in the eyes. "Hannah?" he asked, as if he didn't believe it was really her. But all she was look at him, confusion in her eyes. She opened her mouth, as if to speak, but nothing came out.**

**Jack, who had been standing in the entrance the whole time, kneeled at her side, examining her, "I don't believe it. How is this possible?" He asked himself, removing the glove from Hannah's hand and looking it over. It was still blue, but a much lighter blue and he looked at Charlie curiously, quickly turning back to Hannah. "Can you talk?" he asked her, and she shrugged. "You need to try."**

**Hannah nodded, and opened her mouth again. After a couple of minute she said in a low, raspy voice, "I…I was…dead."**

"What do you mean dead?" Jack asked her, not entirely believing what she was saying.

Hannah looked at him curiously. "I mean what I said. I died. I mean, I saw my dead boyfriend for god's sake! How much more dead could I get?" She tried to speak angrily, but couldn't really manage, and then she began to cry, remembering how for a few seconds, she could see Hayden. And he told her that his death wasn't her fault, and that she needed to stop blaming herself and continue on with her life, because it wasn't her time to go just yet.

"Jack," Charlie glared at him, "leave her be, at least for now." Jack nodded and left the cave. Charlie stayed behind for a minute, watching Hannah sob on the floor, but he didn't know what else he could do for her.

---

Obviously, at some point Hannah had fallen asleep, because all of a sudden, she awoke to screams. She lifted herself up shakily and peered out of the cave she was in to see what was going on.

Claire was screaming, and Charlie could be heard trying to comfort her, "It's okay. Claire it's alright! You were sleepwalking alright? Claire…what happened?" Everybody was standing around the two, and Hannah tried to force herself to walk out to better see what was happening, but she couldn't so she just watched from afar.

Claire had begun to calm down though, and everyone was now going off to do their own thing, since apparently, the excitement had ended. The island was like reality TV to Hannah, just a bunch of crap brainwashing you until occasionally, something exciting happened that grasped everyone's attention.

Hannah sighed, clinging to the rock on the inside of the cave as she made her way back inside, falling over into a heap in the corner when she couldn't make it any farther. She didn't bother to get up, or even move, she just layed there, hoping someone would remember where she was eventually, seeing as she could barely do anything for herself right now.

As if on cue, she heard someone knock on the outside rocks of the cave, and then walk in, "You awake Doll?" She heard Sawyer's voice and then felt him lifting her up into a sitting position.

She smiled, "Hey Sawyer. Haven't seen you in a while, last time I remember, you were kicking me out of your tent over a letter."

Sawyer smirked, "Last time I remember, you went and pulled a disappearing act in the jungle, getting everyone all worked up."

Hannah returned his smirk, "I guess I win."

Sawyer nods, "You win."

All of a sudden, Charlie walks into the cave. "Hey, Hannah, I just wanted to see how you were doing, and let you know that – " He paused, after seeing that Sawyer was there, and shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me."

Hannah took in a deep breath, in no condition to explain herself to Charlie yet again, so she just shrugged. But before Charlie could say anything back to her, Claire could be heard screaming again. "Right, well, you have fun then," he said sarcastically towards Hannah, "Meanwhile, I'll be out actually doing something useful."

Charlie ran out of the cave, and Hannah shook her head. "I just don't understand what his problem is."

Laughing, Sawyer stands up, "You really need to work on your people skills."

Hannah tilted her head and watching him curiously, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You think about that, I'm gonna go see what's going on." Hannah nods and Sawyer walks out of the cave.

---

Hannah must have dosed off at some point during the day, because she was woken once again, but this time by voices. "We hoofed around the entire perimeter, man." She heard Hurley say.

Then, another voice continued to say, "Nobody saw or heard anything?" Hannah poked her head out of the cave, and identified the person as Jack. Slowly she crept out of the cave and closer to Hurley and Jack, crouching behind a bush so that they could not see her.

"Unh-unh. Nada. Everyone was asleep. So, I had an idea. I'm out here looking for some psycho with Scott and Steve, right? And I'm realizing, who the hell are Scott and Steve?" Hurley said, continuing.

Jack shook his head, "I'm not following you." But Hannah did not hear any more, she was distracted by a noise coming from behind her. She was just about to run, but then she heard a voice that sounded so comfortably familiar, that she was frozen where she was…not literally this time though.

"Hannah," the voice whispered, "Hannah, is that you?" She bit her lip, too nervous to turn around, or do anything for that matter, so she just ignored whoever it was. "I guess not…" the voice said, with a hint of sadness, and she could hear a figure retreating back into the forest.

She focused her attention back to Jack and Hurley, and was able to catch the end of their conversation. "You want to start a census?" She heard Jack ask.

"Yeah, a registry. You know, names, what people look like, who's related to who. I mean, we start laying down the law, maybe people will stop attacking each other. It seems like someone's getting punched or stabbed or something every other day here. We got to find out who did this to her."

"_I'm sorry Hannah, but it has to be done. I'm breaking up with you." The words he had said just hours ago were hitting Ryan like a ton of bricks. He had spent almost a whole year trying to win Hannah over when he was fourteen, but his step-brother Hayden had got their first._

_Of course, Ryan had seized his opportunity to comfort her when Hayden died, and finally succeeding in winning her over. They were together for nearly a year when Hannah had to leave, which was just about 3 hours ago. He told her that he could never forget her, and man, was he right. She was the only thing he could think about, and it was driving him crazy._

_That was it, he knew what he had to do. He had some extra money saved up from when he won a skateboarding contest a few months ago, and he was going to use it to get to the airport before Hannah had a chance to leave._

It was now light out, and Hannah had decided to get herself up and take a walk. As hard as it was for her, she figured the fresh air would do her good, and so would the exersize, after having to sit around doing nothing for the past couple of days.

She was walking along the beach when Hurley came up to her, "Hey. Hannah, right?"

Hannah nodded, sitting down on a small rock facing the ocean, "Yeah, what's up?" Hurley sat down next to her, pen and paper in hand. She noticed what he was holding, and before he could answer, she questioned him again, "Is this about your census?"

Hurley nodded, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

She bit her lip slightly, "I uhh…overheard a couple of people talking about it earlier."

He nodded, watching her curiously, not quite trusting her. "So…can I ask you a coupld of questions?"

Hannah nodded, "Shoot."

"Alright, first off, what's your last name?"

"Taylor…"

"How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

"And where did you live before…yeah."

"Well, I lived in New Jersey for thirteen years, then we traveled a lot, then when I was sixteen, I lived in Australia for two years."

Hurley nodded, "Right, so why did you travel so much."

Hannah rolled her eyes, not at him, but at the reason why she was always traveling, "My sister. She was on tour."

"Okay…well, thanks." Hannah nodded as Hurley walked off, and she stared out at the ocean.

_Ryan was out of breath and irritable. He has gotten a ride half way to the airport, but the person he was riding with had to go in the opposite direction so he had to ride his skateboard the rest of the way. When he finally arrived at the airport, he had to run as fast as he could once he realized Hannah's flight hadn't left yet to try and catch up to her. _

_Unfortunately, they wouldn't let him into the gates unless he bought a ticket, so he had to spend his money on one. And once he got to the gate for flight 815, they had already boarded. He had given up all hope now, and was sitting down until he saw a very large man running toward the gate._

_Figuring that if this man could get through than he could too, Ryan ran up to the flight attendant. "Miss, please, I have to make this flight!"_

_She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and why would that be?"_

_He took in a deep breath and sighed, figuring he should just tell the truth, "Look, I rode my skateboard half the way here, ran through the whole airport, and bought a ticket I didn't even need just so that I could find my girlfriend. Look, I made a big mistake, and I need to fix it…I don't want to lose her."_

_The flight attendant looked at him sympathetically, and smiled, "Alright, go through…and good luck." Ryan nodded greatfully, and ran onto the plane, the large man shortly following._

**Okay, so I know this took forever to get up, and I know the chapter was short, but hey, at least it's a chapter. Anyhow, I know I didn't mention it, but Sayid did come back, and Claire and Charlie were taken. Yes, the flashbacks were Hannah's boyfriend Ryan's flashbacks, but I can't tell you why yet. And no, I don't know what the pairing's gonna be now. I started this story when I was fourteen and really obsessed with Charlie, and now I'm sixteen and well…not obsessed anymore…so this might go in a completely different direction than it was originally supposed to. Anyhow…Review please! I love hearing from you guys, it makes me happy. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously on LOST:**

**Hurley nodded, "Right, so why did you travel so much."**

**Hannah rolled her eyes, not at him, but at the reason why she was always traveling, "My sister. She was on tour."**

"**Okay…well, thanks." Hannah nodded as Hurley walked off, and she stared out at the ocean.**

**FLASH**

_**He took in a deep breath and sighed, figuring he should just tell the truth, "Look, I rode my skateboard half the way here, ran through the whole airport, and bought a ticket I didn't even need just so that I could find my girlfriend. Look, I made a big mistake, and I need to fix it…I don't want to lose her."**_

_**The flight attendant looked at him sympathetically, and smiled, "Alright, go through…and good luck." Ryan nodded greatfully, and ran onto the plane, the large man shortly following.**_

Jack and Locke are running frantically through the forest, looking this way and that until Locke finally stops. "Jack!"

Jack stops running and turns back to look at Locke, "She was moving back to the beach – Claire, that's hers." He says, pointing to the bag on the ground that he was referring to. Jack worriedly starts scanning the area while Locke kneels down to examine the ground around the bag. "What happened? Where are they?" Jack pushes questions on Locke, needing an answer.

"I don't know." Locke answers, and the two look around for a while until Locke points to something, "Footprints, at least three distinct sets all over the place. It looks there might've been a struggle." Locke gets up and finds more signs in the dirt.

"What? What is it?" Jack asks.

"There's another. Another set of footprints." He points them out to Jack, "Look closely here, they're somewhat smaller than the others." Both men stand silent in their track as they hear a rustle in the bushes. "Shhhh." Locke holds a finger up to his mouth as he slowly heads closer to the rustling. Suddenly, he dives into the bush and has a hold of someone's arm. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed, dragging that someone out of the bushes.

It appeared to be a disgruntled teenage boy, and he struggled in Locke's firm grip. "Leggo of me!" He shouted, flipping his brown hair out of his face as Locke forced him into a sitting position.

"Who are you?" Locke asked, but the boy just looked up, his bright blue eyes stunned, and staring at the two older men in front of him. "I said, who are you?!" Locke said again, this time with more force.

The boy winced as his arm was squeezed as he continued to struggle, and finally gave up, settling down, and looking Locke straight in the eyes, "Name's Ryan. And why, may I ask, are you interrogating me?"

"It's not your place to be asking questions son." Locke said, staring him down, "And I don't suppose Ryan is your full name now, is it?"

Ryan glared at him, "No, I don't suppose it is." Locke raised an eyebrow, and Ryan sighed, "Moon. My last name's Moon."

"And what, Mr. Moon, do you suppose you are doing wandering the jungle?"

Ryan sighed, beginning to get fed up with this insistent questioning, "I was on a plane that crashed here. I guess it's been about a little over a week now. I didn't see anyone else here, so I've just been wandering around in order to find food. Actually, I did see someone earlier, a girl, about my age…she looked quite familiar."

"You wouldn't to happen to know anyone named Ethan would you?" Jack asked, speaking for the first time.

Ryan shook his head, "No, well, unless you count the bully from my Kindergarten class that is." He grinned, but did not receive a response of either of the two men finding him event he least bit amusing.

Deciding that, for the moment, Ryan was no threat to them, the two men resumed their conversation. "These other tracks…they're still fresh." Locke says, returning to he earlier position on the ground to examine the tracks again.

"This doesn't make any sense. How could one man drag off two people, one of them pregnant?" Jack asks.

"You're asking the wrong question. Not how, why."

"You think it was Ethan?" Jack continues his questioning.

"Certainly feels like it was Ethan, doesn't it?"

"By himself? How?"

"We can't account for all of our people. And more importantly, who's to say they're even our people?" Locke says, answering Jack's question with another question. "Sayid said there were others." He continued.

"Sayid's injured. We don't even know where he went. He's delirious."

"I'm just telling you what the ground is telling me."

Jack rolls his eyes, "So which way is the ground telling you they went?" He asks, in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Jack, we don't know what's going on here. We need to prepare. We could be back at the caves in ten minutes, organize a search party – "

"Which way did they go Locke?" Jack asks, getting impatient and cutting him off. Lock looks down and the ground and, with his knife, he points and then watches as Jack takes off in that direction. Locke watches him go and then turns back to Ryan. "You're coming with me." And before Ryan could do anything, Locke takes a hold of his arm again, pulls him up off the ground, and pulls him along as he heads back towards the camp.

_14-year-old Ryan and 18-year-old Hayden watch as a red convertible car pulls up to the house sitting right near the beach where they normally go to hang out. There were already several moving vans there, for about three hours now, and the two had been watching, anxiously awaiting to see who the new arrivals were. _

_Out of the car stepped Elizabeth and her mother, strutting up to the house like the world revolved around them, and the two young boys exchanged a look of disgust. "Great, more high strung Americans, just what we need around here." Ryan said, rolling his eyes, and Hayden shoved him._

"_Shut up! What if they hear you?!" Ryan shrugged, and they were just about to leave, now uninterested, until a young girl, about 16-years-old stepped out of the car, tripping over the five bags she was carrying, which looked extremely heavy._

_Her hair, which had earlier been straightened, was curling from the Australian humidity, and her denim skirt was cut short. Not so short that it made her look sleazy, but just short enough for it to be cute. She was wearing an oversized green sweatshirt over that, and she looked like she was exhausted. Nonetheless, the two boys stared at her, not realizing that they were until the glanced at each other, and then, neither wanting the other to reach the girl first, raced towards her to help her carry her luggage._

_Hayden reached her first, after all, he was the faster one on foot, while Ryan was faster on a skateboard. Ryan panted, and watched in envy as his step-brother tapped the girl on the shoulder, causing her to drop all of her luggage from shock. Then the two laughed it off and as they both bent down to retrieve the fallen luggage, Hayden held out a hand to introduce himself, and she gladly took it, smiling at him as he took the four heaviest of her five bags._

_Ryan scowled as he watched the scene before him unfold, why did his step-brother ALWAYS have to get the girl? He turned to walk away, only to turn back once more, to see the girl had also turned her head for a quick second and his blue eyes met her green ones, and their eyes stayed locked for one moment, until the girl turned back after Hayden tapped her shoulder, turning back himself to smirk at Ryan._

Locke trudges into the caves, Ryan in tow, not making any eye contact with the people who always seemed to insist on staring him down. Kate finds her way over to the two, and looks at Ryan curiously before turning back to Locke. "Where's Jack?" She asked.

He shrugged, "In the jungle…somewhere. He went after Charlie and Claire."

"You let him go alone?" She asks, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up. What's the word from the beach?"

"Nothing. Nobody has seen him. I'm coming with you." Kate states, not asks, and Locke hands her a knife.

"I figured you might." He says, and then looks over at Ryan, whose arm he was still firmly holding on to. "As for you I – " But he is cut off as Boone and Shannon approach, arguing as usual.

"I heard your forming a search party. Can I help?" Boone asks, ignoring Shannon's comments.

"This is a deserted island. How exactly are you gonna find them?" Shannon asks sarcastically, then glancing over at Ryan, which distracts her from her complaining. "Who are you?" She glances up at Locke, "Who is he?"

"To answer your first question, we'll follow Ethan's trail, no one can walk through the wilderness without leaving signs. As for him," he nods his head towards Ryan, "I found him in the jungle, claims to have been on the plane. Oh and Boone, yes, I could use another hand if you're up for it."

"I'm up for it." Boone responds, and Locke nods.

"Then let's get moving." Locke releases Ryan's arm and they begin to head off, but he glances back for a moment, "Oh and Shannon, would you mind keeping an eye on Ryan?" He said, raising an eyebrow in Ryan's direction, "I'm still not quite sure if he can be trusted." Not even waiting for an answer, Locke, Kate, and Boone head off, leaving Shannon and Ryan alone at the caves.

He nods at her, "Hey."

Shannon fake smiles. "Hey…"

"Uhm…" Ryan begins, not sensing that Shannon really wanted to talk to him, "Do you know if anyone by the name of Hannah Taylor is on this island?"

At the mention of Hannah's name, Shannon looks over at Ryan, now interested in what he had to say, "You know Hannah?"

Ryan lets a smile spread across his face, "So she's here then? Do you know where I can find her?"

Shannon nods, "Last I heard, she was at the beach."

Ryan looks around, "And that would be in…which direction?"

Shannon smiles slightly, and rolls her eyes, "Come on, I'll show you."

---

Hannah had been sitting on the sand, staring out at the ocean for quite some time, not feeling any urge to move, until she heard news of Charlie and Claire's disappearance. She couldn't sort out what was true and what wasn't from all the rumors she had been hearing, but all she knew was that something was wrong. Charlie had saved her life, and now it was her turn to save his.

She lifted herself up and headed into the jungle, not even thinking twice about what might happen to her if she entered it again. She trudged through persistently, until she heard someone shouting what sounded like "Jack".

She followed her ears and headed towards where she thought the sound was coming from, only to come across the search party. "Did you find anything?" She hears Kate ask as she walks up to Jack.

He shook his head, "No."

"You should go back to the caves – Sayid's leg." Locke persists, but Jack denies him.

"I dressed Sayid's leg. You found me. We can find Charlie and Claire. Now, do we have a trail to follow, or not?" But before Locke could answer Jack's question, Hannah walked forward, revealing herself from behind the bushes.

"If this is a search party, consider me a member." Hannah said, looking directly at Jack, "And no, Jack, I'm not too young."

Jack shook his head, "Maybe so, but you're still weak, you should head back."

Hannah shook her head, but before she could say anything, Locke interrupted her, "This was my fault, I don't need anyone else being hurt because of my mistakes."

"What?" Jack and Hannah ask in unison.

"I hunted with Ethan, I spent time with him. I never sensed anything...off. But for everything that I know about hunting and tracking, whoever he is, he knows more. If we catch up with him, I don't want anything to happen to the only trained physician on the island. So go back, be the doctor. And Hannah, you may not like to hear it, but you're too young to waste your life. So you should go back as well. Let me be the hunter." Locke pleads with the two, but neither would hear of it.

"Can we go now?" Jack asks stubbornly.

Locke looks first at Jack's face, and then at Hannah's. Neither seemed willing to compromise, so he nodded, "Follow me."

_Hannah had been living in Australia for about two months now, and in that time, had come to know Hayden very well. They were what you would call boyfriend and girlfriend, but they were the next closest thing, and of course, they both wanted to take the next step to become that. Hannah smiled as she nuzzled her head into Hayden's neck, resting in his lap with one of his arms around her waist and the other wrapping around her body._

_She smiled as they sat on the beach, watching the late setting sun, along with Ryan, who was instead watching them. Hannah looks up at Hayden, her green eyes shining as he smiled down at her. He bit his lip slightly, and then leaned down slowly. Hannah knew what was coming. She closed her eyes as his lips pressed against hers, and she welcomed his kiss and even returned it. _

_Ryan, who was apparently invisible, scowled as he watched the two making out. He so wanted to be his step-brother. He knew that he loved Hannah more than Hayden ever would, but there was nothing he could do about it. After all, he was only 14-years-old, why would she want him, as opposed to his step-brother who was four years older than he was, and for some reason, more desired by women._

_He sighed, standing up and walking off the beach. He would get Hayden someday, he just had to figure out a good enough way how, and in doing that, make getting rid of him look like an accident._

---

As they neared the beach, Ryan and Shannon scanned the shore for any signs of Hannah, but she was no where to be found. Ryan sat down and sighed, a defeated look on his face. As Shannon watched the young boy, she felt sort-of bad for him, and she sat next to him, offering her bottle of water. "Here, have some of this. You'll feel better…if anything, at least it'll quench your thirst."

Ryan smiled and nodded greatfully, accepting the water and downing it fairly quick. "Thanks, I needed that." Shannon nodded and Ryan proceeded to scan the shore once more, "Where do you think she could have gone?" Shannon shrugged, but someone else appeared to have an answer.

"You lookin' for Hannah?" Sawyer asked, smirking down at Ryan as he nodded. "Doll-face went off a while ago, I'm pretty sure she was headed into the jungle, you know, to look for Charlie."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Charlie, who's Charlie?"

Sawyer shook his head, "Just some reject from the VH1 has-beens little miss sunshine seems to have a thing for…though I don't see why, seeing as I'm a way better catch."

Ryan stood up quickly, and faced Sawyer, though he wasn't quite as tall, "Hey, back off man, you're like, what, three times her age? Like you have a chance!" Ryan laughs sarcastically, and Sawyer glares down at him, his face an inch away from Ryan's.

"You better watch what you say mini-me, because I really don't care that you're 12-years-old, I'll still have no problem kicking your ass."

Ryan glares back, ready to fire back at Sawyer, but Shannon grabs his arm and holds him back, "Don't, he's not worth it." Shannon pulls Ryan back to the ground, and Sawyer smirks, walking off as Ryan glares at his retreating form.

"I have to find Hannah." He says more to himself than anyone else, "The only reason I'm on this damn island in the first place is because of her, and I'm not going to sit around and wait for her to die."

---

All the members of the search group look exhausted and, panting, Locke pulls out a red shirt and rips a piece of it off. "We mark our progress by line of sight. Tie these off so we don't get lost." Locke explains.

"You can lead us back to camp right?" Boone asks.

"If nothing happens to me."

"Maybe I'd better take marker detail." Boone suggests and Locke smiles, tossing the red shirt to him. Jack, Kate, and Hannah join up with them.

"Anything?" Jack asks.

"Not yet."

"If you can't find the trail…" Hannah chimes in.

"I'll pick it up again. We need to rest for a minute, to get our clarity back."

"You're gonna take a break?" Jack begins ranting, "When the sun sets there's no way – "

But Locke cuts him off before he can finish, "Yes, I'm taking a break." Locke takes his water out and sits down, and Jack and Kate go off to talk privately.

Hannah sighs and sits down next to Boone. She too was getting tired, and was greatful for the break, regardless of how much she wanted to find Charlie. "Jack!" she soon hears Locke call for Jack, and looks up, following Jack as he runs over. "Look familiar?" Locke holds up a piece of tape with the letter "L" on it, and they all remember how Charlie had written the word "Late" on his hands in tape not too long ago.

Jack nods, "It's Charlie's. He's leaving us a trail." They all nod in agreement and begin to follow the trail, soon coming across a small letter "A" on a branch. "They went this way!" Jack called, and points in one direction.

"I'm not so sure. There's another trail here." Locke points in the complete opposite direction.

Hannah looks at him curiously, "What do you mean another?"

"These are footprints," Locke explained, "People went off this way."

"Charlie's leaving these for us to follow. They went that way." Jack says and points insistently.

Hannah seems to think about this, "Unless Charlie isn't the one leaving them." She adds in and Kate nods.

"She's right. If Ethan knows that we're behind him, he could be setting up a dummy trail. Take off in one direction, double back in his old footprints." Kate says, quite sure of herself.

Boone raises an eyebrow, "Wait, now you're a tracker?"

"You're just full of surprises." Locke adds, smiling slightly.

"So we've got two trails. Let's split up. I'll take that one." He says, pointing towards the trail he originally wanted to follow in the first place.

"No," Locke shook his head, "We should stay together Jack."

"Why? We've got two trails, and apparently, two trackers." Jack explains, nodding in Kate's general direction.

Locke looks at them and nods, "Be careful." Jack and Kate then head off in one direction, Locke in the other with Boone and Hannah following closely behind. As they continue to walk, Boone stops and ties a strip of the red shirt to a tree.

"Red shirt." Boone states, and Locke turns around.

"Huh?"

"Red shirt. You ever watch 'Star Trek'?" Locke shakes his head no. "The crew guys that would go down to the planet with the main guys -- the captain and the guy with the pointy ears --they always wore red shirts, and they always got killed."

"Yeah?" Hannah asks, listening in.

Boone looks towards her and nods, "Yeah."

Locke grins and looks at the two of them, "Sounds like a piss-poor captain." He jokes and Hannah and Boone laugh.

"What do you do in the real world Mr. Locke?" Boone asks, after a minute of silence.

"It's John."

"John." Boone corrects himself.

"Why don't you guess?"

"Well, you're either a taxidermist, or a hit-man." Boone jokes.

Locke laughs slightly, "I was a… Regional Collections Supervisor for a box company."

"A box company?" Hannah asks, not believing him.

"They made boxes."

Boone looks towards Hannah and grins at her, "Yeah right." They then fall silent and continue on their trek through the jungle. A small amount of time passes, and Boone is beginning to get impatient. "It's been about 15 minutes since we've seen any sign. What are we following?"

"My gut."

Boone rolls his eyes, "Great."

"So, Boone, what do you do in the real world?" Locke asks, trying to start up conversation again.

"I run a business."

"What kind of business?" Hannah asks.

"It's a wedding thing." Boone answers, seeming somewhat embarrassed.

"Huh?" Locke looks at him confused.

Boone sighs, not wishing to explain, "My mother has this empire -- the Martha Stewart of matrimony. I run one of the subsidiaries."

"So, who's running it now?" Locke continues with his questioning.

"I guess it doesn't matter, does it?" They stop and Locke puts a hand on Boone's shoulder.

"Oh. I'm sure there are people who can handle it temporarily. It's gonna start raining in one minute. Give or take a few seconds. You two should turn around, head back. Trail's been cold for a quarter mile, dangerous terrain ahead. If you start now, you'll make it back to camp before dark."

"What about you?" Boone asked.

"I'm not gonna head back." Hannah added.

"I admire your courage, but I can take care of myself, you should – "

But Boone cuts him off, "I'm not heading back either."

"Alright." It then starts pouring raining. Locke holds his arms up while Boone and Hannah stare at him, amazed.

"They teach you how to predict the weather at a box company?" Boone asks sarcastically.

Locke just grins and nods at the two to follow him. "Are we lost?" Hannah asks.

"No Hannah, we're not lost."

Boone looks at Hannah, and watches the scared expression on her face as she shivers from the cold rain. "I think we should go back man." Boone suggests to Locke.

"Don't you feel it?" Locke asks, ignoring what Boone has said.

"Feel what?" Hannah asks.

"It." Locke simply states.

"All right John, I'm gonna follow the strips back."

"Suit yourself." Locke says, and Boone looks over to Hannah.

"C'mon, you need to get back more than I do." Boone put an arm around her shoulder to try and stop her from shivering and lead her back in the direction from which they came. Surprisingly, Hannah did not protest, and Locke kept trudging forward.

They walked in silence for a while, Boone's arm still around Hannah's shoulder, until there was finally no more red strips to be found. "Damnit." Boone cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"I…think we're lost."

Hannah bites her lip, not wanting to stay in the jungle for much longer, "A-are you sure? Because it's getting dark and I...kind-of had a bad experience with the jungle in the dark as you know."

Boone looks at her sympathetically, "I know…but don't worry, I'm here to protect you this time." They sit down and Boone wraps both his arms around her to keep her warm, and Hannah just looks up at him curiously.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks him.

"Doing what?"

"Being so…kind." She says, for lack of a better way to put what she was trying to say, "Honestly, I never really thought you liked me too much."

Boone shook his head, "That's just because I never let on that I did." He says, smiling as Hannah still doesn't seem to completely get what he meant. "Maybe I should just explain this way." He states, and slowly leans in closer towards Hannah's face.

Hannah nervously takes in a deep breath, still not completely sure of what he was going to do, but now getting a better idea. She had never really thought of Boone this way, but now that she was seeing him up close, she realized just how attractive he really was. Before she could think any more though, his lips met hers in a deep kiss, and all thoughts of anything else were erased from Hannah's mind as she pressed deeper into the kiss, greatfull more than anything for this moment.

Boone held her close after they kissed a while longer, neither of them saying a word as they layed down on the soft jungle ground to sleep there for the night, Boone's protective arms around her the entire night, not letting anything bad get through to her.

**OH SNAP! Bet you weren't expecting that one! Actually, neither was I…it was kind of just a…spur of the moment type deal. Anyhow, cliffie revealed as it is Ryan who is on the island and the story will most likely now be told from his perspective as well. Blehh… I need to update the summary of my story…anyhow, please review, you know how happy it makes me! And besides, this was DEFINITELY my best chapter yet! Until next time loves. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously on LOST: **

"**You better watch what you say mini-me, because I really don't care that you're 12-years-old, I'll still have no problem kicking your ass."**

**Ryan glares back, ready to fire back at Sawyer, but Shannon grabs his arm and holds him back, "Don't, he's not worth it." Shannon pulls Ryan back to the ground, and Sawyer smirks, walking off as Ryan glares at his retreating form.**

"**I have to find Hannah." He says more to himself than anyone else, "The only reason I'm on this damn island in the first place is because of her, and I'm not going to sit around and wait for her to die."**

**---**

**Hannah nervously takes in a deep breath, still not completely sure of what he was going to do, but now getting a better idea. She had never really thought of Boone this way, but now that she was seeing him up close, she realized just how attractive he really was. Before she could think any more though, his lips met hers in a deep kiss, and all thoughts of anything else were erased from Hannah's mind as she pressed deeper into the kiss, grateful more than anything for this moment.**

**Boone held her close after they kissed a while longer, neither of them saying a word as they layed down on the soft jungle ground to sleep there for the night, Boone's protective arms around her the entire night, not letting anything bad get through to her.**

Shannon had convinced Ryan the previous day that even trying to find Hannah at this point was useless. She told him how her brother had gone too, and so she was pretty much in the same boat as Ryan was. At this point he was sitting by himself, staring out at the same ocean Hannah had been staring at just a day before. Until…

"Hey! You! Look out!" Someone shouts from behind Ryan and he turns to see who it was, but before he could, a huge wave comes crashing down over his head. The wave retreats back to the ocean, and Ryan stand up, coughing water as he does so. He was shaking off the water when he looked up and noticed another wave above his head. He ran quickly and just nearly escaped the wave this time.

"Man, that was close!" Ryan says, panting. Everyone then begins to realize that all of their belongings were going to get washed out to sea, and they begin to panic. They scramble to grab all of there personal belonging, everyone else lending a hand.

"Quick, get it before it gets washed out to sea!" Someone yells, racing for a bag.

"Get it! Get it!" Another person yells, racing into the water to get another bag. Waves crash into the fuselage and people are throwing luggage this way and that, trying to get it farther up the store.

"Everything is getting washed out to sea! This can't be normal –" Sayid says to Jack, who had returned to camp with Charlie the night before. Jack and Sayid continue to talk, and Ryan was about to listen in, mainly out of sheer boredom, but also to see if they said anything about Hannah, until Shannon came up to him.

"Hey." She looked him over, wondering why he was soaking wet, "What happened to you?"

Ryan grinned, "Got wet."

Laughing slightly, Shannon nodded, "I can see that."

"I was watching the tide come in when…well, the tide came in all over me."

Shannon laughed fully now, smiling at the younger boy, "Well, the wet look works for you."

Ryan opened his mouth, about to thank Shannon, until he heard something. He held up a finger to his mouth. "Now, Rousseau mentioned that there are…others on the island." Jack could be heard saying. It was the word "others" that caught Ryan's attention, though why he didn't know.

"What's going on?" Shannon asked, watching Ryan curiously.

"Listen." Was all he said, turning back to listen.

"The wind, Jack. It was the wind playing trick." Sayid says, telling Jack that it was the wind, not voices that he has heard in the jungle.

"Okay, then what about the papers that you took from her then? The documents, the maps -- I mean, isn't there anything that –" Jack starts back up ranting once more.

"I'm skilled at mathematics and decryption, but these equations are beyond anything I've ever seen. There are these notes in French accompanying some of the maps and diagram. If I could translate them, I might be able to make sense of it, but...perhaps some things are best left un-translated." Sayid explains.

"Yeah? Maybe you should tell him that." Jack says, pointing towards Charlie who was sitting on the edge of the beach.

"Who's that?" Ryan asked Shannon, pulling himself away from the other conversation and pointing towards Charlie.

"That's Charlie…why?"

"No reason." Ryan shook his head, looking back towards Shannon, but watching Charlie out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey…" Shannon begins, but doesn't continue with what she was about to say. She looked Ryan over quickly, noticing how handsome he was. Yes, he was about 4 years younger than she was, and she knew she shouldn't be finding him attractive but, for some reason, she still did.

Ryan grinned at her, amused, "What?"

Shannon shook herself from her thoughts, "Nothing…I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me. You know, keep your mind off things for a while."

He sighed, looking back over at Charlie. "Look, I'd really like to but…maybe some other time, okay? I've got something to take care of."

She nodded, "Okay…rain check then?" She said, trying to sound optimistic, but still saddened a bit. What could he have to take care of? He just got to their camp a day ago.

He smiled, "Yeah, sure." He nodded to her and then walked off in Charlie's direction.

---

Hannah stretched her arms and opened her eyes, studying her surroundings as she blinked sleep from her eyes. As leaves rustled from underneath her, she realized that she was still in the jungle, and that the warmth around her waist was from Boone's arms, which continued to hold on to her. She smiled, remembering the previous night's events, and forgetting the whole reason why she was out here in the jungle in the first place until she hears something bang from slightly further into the jungle.

She jumped slightly, the sound startling her, and tapped Boone on the shoulder, "Boone, wake up." She said, and tapped him again, until he finally woke up.

"Hmmm? What time is it?" He asked, not realizing that they had no way of knowing what time it was since he was so tired.

"I don't know…but listen…shhh." She sits up, and hears the banging sounds once more, "Did you hear that?" She asks Boone, and he sits up as well.

"Yeah, yeah I did." Whatever was making noise bangs again, and Boone looks over at Hannah, "Let's go." He stands up, Hannah following behind shortly, not too sure if they should be investigating this or not. They walk for a while in silence until the reach the spot where they had been the night before with Locke when they decided to head back. Spotting Locke not to far ahead, they can see him banging on something in the dirt, looking puzzled. "Hey! John." Locke looks up at Boone and Hannah who were now running towards him and waits until they reach him and sit down, peering at the object below.

"I though you two headed back to camp." Locke says, but neither of them answered.

"What is that?" Boone asks, not answering Locke.

Locke takes out a knife. He pushes away the dirt and the leaves and taps it with the tips of his knife. From up close, it gave off a sort of hollow clanking sound, and Locke looks up at Boone, "Steel." He says simply, looking back down.

"Could that be part of the plane…part of the wreckage?" He asked. Locke taps it a few more times, each time sounding more and more hollow. Hannah raises an eyebrow and pushes more dirt away from the steel plate. "What is that?" Boone repeats, looking curiously at the glistening object.

"That's what we're gonna find out." Locke says, looking more determined than ever as they continue to push more of the dirt away.

---

"Hey! Hey you! Charlie!" Ryan shouts, approaching Charlie with much speed. Charlie looked up momentarily from staring out at the ocean, then after look away, looked back again, obviously not recognizing Ryan.

"Do I know you?" Charlie asked as Ryan came over and stood over him.

Ryan grinded his teeth, trying so hard not to attack Charlie right there. He knew he had to at least appear to be nice to him, if only for a while, to get some information out of him. "No. But you do know my girlfriend."

Charlie tilted his head to the side, not quite understanding, "Okay…well, I don't really keep up with the relationships of teenagers, so could you tell me who you're talking about?"

"Oh, you don't? Well sources tell me that you know a girl named Hannah Taylor pretty well, and if I'm correct, she'd 18, making her a teenager."

"Well…yeah but…who are you?" Charlie asked, still confused, and not being able to put two and two together just or even really in the mood for this either.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that from what I hear, you've been spending a lot of time with my girlfriend, who just happens to be Hannah."

This hit Charlie. Hard. "What? Hannah doesn't have a boyfriend. And besides, I've never even seen you around the island before. So whoever you are, just back off."

"Actually, she does. She just doesn't know I'm here, because I somehow got separated from the rest of the survivors and just got to the campsite yesterday. So if I were you, I'd mind my own business, and stay away from Hannah."

At this, Charlie stood up, getting angered from this boy. "Who are you to be telling me what to do?!"

"Oh, feisty are we? I wouldn't mess with me."

Charlie rolls his eyes, "Oh really? You really think you could take me? What are you, 14? You couldn't even take me with one hand tied behind my back!"

Ryan narrowed his eyes and glared at Charlie, he was done even trying to be nice, "Wanna bet?" He asked, and pounced, knocking Charlie to the ground.

---

Shannon was sitting on the sand, reading a magazine, when Boone and Hannah walked up to her, the two of the covered in dirt. "I'm glad to see you're doing something productive with your time." Boone said sarcastically, nodding at the magazine.

Shannon just glares back at him, "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean where have I been?"

"Well let's see, you left yesterday afternoon with Locke, and didn't come back until now. Jack and Kate came back last night with Charlie; so obviously, you're not looking for him anymore. What have you been doing out there?" Boone stays silent for a minute and leans down to get something from his bag.

"We're looking for Claire."

"I thought there was no trail anymore, that no one knew where to look."

"Yeah, well, at least I'm doing something. Don't you see the way they look at us around here? They don't take us seriously." He stands up, and looks at Shannon seriously, "We're a joke. I'm trying to contribute something, and you're just -- you're useless." He turns around, grabbing a water bottle and looking at Hannah for a moment before leaving to head back off into the jungle.

Hannah sighed, knowing that obviously he didn't want anyone else to know what happened last night. Though it wasn't like she blamed him, she didn't need to deal with that either. Smiling at Shannon, she sat down next to her. "Hey, how's it going?"

Shannon shrugged, "Okay I guess…oh, someone was looking for you before."

Hannah narrowed her eyes, somewhat confused, "Yeah? Who."

"Some guy named Ryan…he went off in that direction though." She said, pointing, and then gasped, as she saw Ryan and Charlie practically rolling around on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Hannah gasped as well as both her and Shannon ran over to them to separate the two. As they were approaching, neither Ryan or Charlie noticed, and Charlie's fist connected with Ryan's jaw. A cracking noise could be heard, but it didn't phase Ryan as he retaliated with a punch back, hitting right next to Charlie's eye. "STOP!" Hannah yelled, her and Shannon nearing the two, "Both of you just stop!" But either they didn't listen, or they didn't hear her.

Shannon shook her head and, running over to Ryan, she pulled him off the ground, and off of Charlie. Angrily, Hannah lifted Charlie off the ground the same way, but he struggled to get at Ryan. "Let go!" He said, pushing Hannah's hand off his arm, but she grabbed it again, and glared at him.

"What is going on here?!" She yelled, but before anyone could answer, she gasped as she spotted Ryan, "Oh…Oh my god…Ryan? What are you…? How did you…? Oh my god!"

Ryan looked over and smirked at Charlie who just glared back in response. "Hannah, after you left, I realized that I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I went to the airport, bought a ticket, and got on the plane. I meant to stop you from leaving, but the plane took off before I could find you, so I was planning to catch up to you once we reached LA, but then we ended up here and well…you know the rest."

"Oh my god…" Hannah looked at Ryan, then at Charlie who looked angrier than ever, then at Shannon, who for some reason seemed sad, and then at the ground. Her head was spinning from all of this information, and from everything that had been going on lately. "I…I don't know what to say…what I can say…I mean, it's just that so much has happened since you broke up with me –"

Ryan didn't let her continue, "The only reason I broke up with you is because I thought I wouldn't get to see you for who knows how long. But I made a mistake Hannah, and I think that coming after you on a plane would have to count for something. Besides, you're the whole reason I'm stuck on this island now."

Hannah's mouth dropped open…"Look Ryan…I didn't make you come after me. And for that matter, I didn't make you break up with me either. Still, that doesn't explain why you were fighting Charlie."

"Sawyer said –"

"SAWYER?" Charlie said angrily, "That's who you're getting your information from? You've got problems man."

Ryan glared at Charlie once more and, pulling away from Shannon, he walked off, "I can't deal with this."

_Ryan tapped his friend on the shoulder and pointed at someone. "There, she's over there." He said, trying his best to whisper. His friend looked, and so did the other two boys standing with them. It was the end of the school day, and the four freshmen were waiting for their bus. A girl with brown hair a little while away from them turned around and rolled her eyes and smiled at them, tapping her blonde haired friend on the shoulder and laughing. The two older girls walked over to the boys and grinned._

"_Hey boys..." The brown haired girl said, "…Ryan." _

"_Hey Hannah, how's it going?" Ryan asked, smirking at his friends._

"_The same as it was two hours ago when you practically flagged me down in the hallway." Her blonde friend laughed and Hannah nudged her, "Lilly, shhh." She whispered, and turned back to the boys, "Anyway, do you want something?"_

_Ryan smirked, "Baby, you know what I want."_

_Hannah looked at him with disgust, "Do you always have to be so perverted?" She said, and walked away._

"_Yeah, like you'd have any chance with her anyway, freshman." Lilly said, smirking and followed after Hannah._

_Ryan turned to his friends and grinned, "Yeah, she wants me." His friends laughed and they all continued to joke around. Though Ryan seemed confident, a sad look spread across his face as he watched Hannah and her friend get into his step-brother Hayden's car. Maybe she didn't want him, but he sure wanted her._

---

A million thoughts were racing through Hannah's head as she trudged through the jungle. She didn't know what to think any more. Charlie and Claire disappearing. Joining the search party. Finding out Boone likes her and kissing him. Charlie coming back. The mysterious appearance of her old boyfriend. The odd sad look Shannon had on her face. And that strange, steel, whatever-it-was in the jungle. This was all too much for Hannah.

She sighed, making her way towards where she remembered Locke would be in the jungle, hopefully with Boone.

**Okay, so kinda short chapter, but once again, like with every short chapter, the episode had pretty much nothing to do with where I'm going with this story. Anyway BIG authors note this time;;**

**If I don't get more reviews, I don't know if I'll continue this story, as much as I love it. So if you read, it doesn't take that long, just review. Also, I hope Hannah doesn't seem like a Mary-Sue…because she's not supposed to be. Not all the guys end up liking her, I just don't want to give away too much, but I will give two hints.**

**1) I'm a BIG Skate (Sawyer/Kate) fan…  
2) Everything that happens on LOST happens in my story…including deaths**

**And just to let you know, in case you didn't figure it out, Hannah is 18-years-old && Ryan in 16-years-old. Yes, they're younger than that in most of the flashbacks. And I'm assuming that Boone is 22, Shannon is 20, and Charlie is 28…am I right? And yes, Sawyer is 35 as far as I know…but who says he can't be friends with someone younger? **

**Anyways, love to hear feedback/compliments/constructive criticism from you guys, so PLEASE comment, savvy?**


End file.
